Armored War God OVA
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: "In honored for KRC and TFP of their Armored War God stories here are the OVAs for each season. Join the boys and the girls in their school life and many things they'll going throught."
1. Tales of the Armored Beat Riders

**I like to honored Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin for their Kamen Rider Gaim x Koihime Musou story; Armored War Gods, with this OVA I wrote.**

**Enjoyed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Koihime Musou: Tales of the Armored Beat Riders**

In a modern day city, it was a bright and beautiful morning. Everyone was getting up and starting their morning to be ready to either go to work or school.

"Hawawawa!"

Well, almost everyone was ready. A certain Shokatsuryo Komei was definitely not in the right morning mood.

"This is terrible! Terrible! It's my first day and I'm already going to be late! Hawawawa!"

Indeed she was late for her first day of school. The uniform she was wearing was for St. Francesca Academy.

St. Francesca Academy was originally an all-girls school. It was only recently that it had been converted into a co-ed school. Due to the conversion being very recent, the male-female student ratio mostly favored the girls, meaning there were more female students than male students.

As Komei ran to reach the school in time, she ran across the street without realizing that a bike was headed straight for her. When she heard the vehicle, she suddenly froze. Fortunately, the bike's rider saw her in time and hit the brakes before slowly coming to a stop several inches before hitting Komei. The blonde trembled before falling onto her knees in shock.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the rider as he took off his helmet to reveal the face of a teenage boy. He had slightly spiky black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Hawawa...that was too close," Komei uttered. "But I'm alright."

"I see that you go to St. Francesca Academy too," He said while looking at her uniform.

Komei could see that the uniform the boy was wearing was the male version for St. Francesca. It also had the academy's symbol. "I-I'm a transfer student, but I overslept. Hawawa!" Komei flustered in embarrassment.

"Oh, so today is your first day at our school?" he asked. "Well, let me give you a ride."

"Huh? A-a-are you sure that is okay? I-I don't want to be a burden," Komei asked, nervously.

"It's quite alright. Besides, I was on my way to school anyway," he answered as he offered her a spare helmet.

"O-okay," she accepted the helmet. "Oh my name is Shokatsuryo Komei, but my friends call me Shuri."

"Nagata Oda," Nagata introduced himself. "Now, hop on."

Komei nodded and put on the helmet before hopping onto the vehicle. He started the engine and they rode down the street towards St. Francesca Academy.

-_Cue the** Flower of Bravery**_-

When Nagata and Komei arrived at the gate, they met up with the girls, Kanu, Chou'un and Bacho. He introduced them to Komei. Suddenly, Chouhi arrived in a hurry and argued with Kanu for not waking her up.

Riri was going to her school as she waved to Kochu who was crying as if they were going to be separated. Meanwhile, Iori was practicing his archery and smiled when he hit the target in the bullseye.

At the school field, Masataka was running with Sonken, Kannei and Sonshoko. Shuyu and Rikuson were coaching them while Daikyo and Shokyo were cheering for them. In the bathroom of an apartment, Sonsaku was brushing her teeth.

Mitsuki was walking in the hallways as he saw Kakoton and Kakoen waiting outside the girls' bathroom. He called out, making Sousou and Juniku step out of the bathroom together. He then called Sousou something which made her angry.

A limousine stopped in front of the school gate with Ensho coming out. Bunshu and Ganryo greeted her. Ensho slipped on a banana peel but before she could fall to the ground, Haru caught her.

Inside of a church, Totaku, Kaku and Kayu were praying. Once they were finished, they realized that Kayu was asleep this whole time. Hideyoshi and Kenshin were walking towards school but when Kenshin spotted a pair of cuties he turned and went to pick them up, leaving Hideyoshi to sigh. Ryofu was taking a shower until her dog jumped to her arms. The shower head broke which caused water to splash on her.

In class, Kyocho was eating during lesson before Kashin caught her. She was sent outside to stand in the hallway with a bucket of water in her hand, but she pulled out a riceball to snack on.

Kosonsan was having a dream in class that a male student won the Student Council Wars and gave the Student Council President title to her. She woke up and all the students start laughing at her. Then Chouryou was walking in the shopping district and bumps into one of the three familiar faces. The leader said something which caused her to beat them up.

-_End_-

It was lunch period and all the students were crowded in front of the bread store. Komei was trying to get past the horde of students but she ended up being pushed back and forth by the student bodies.

"Um, excuse me, I'd like to buy bread too-!" She was cut off when the students shoved her backwards into the back of the crowd. She bounced a few feet before her face bumped into a pair of breasts. "I'm sorry... Kanu-san!" Indeed, it was Kanu Unchou one of the students that Nagata had introduced to her when they arrived at school together. They had immediately become friends.

"So we meet again, Komei," Kanu greeted. "Are you here to buy bread?"

"Yes, but it's not very easy! There are so many people in the way!" Komei pointed. Kanu smiled in understanding.

"The key is to push forward," Kanu advised as she turned Komei around to face the crowd. "Now, it's time to begin the attack." Both Kanu and Komei pushed through the crowd, slipping past bodies before they both reached the front. Komei was amazed. "Now, let's buy that bread."

"Hai!" Komei nodded.

* * *

"I'm really grateful to you. You helped me to buy the bread," Komei thanked Kanu as the two of them walked into the school's courtyard together. Instead of eating inside of the cafeteria, Kanu invited Komei to come and eat with her and her friends. The two of them were carrying paper bags filled with their purchases.

"We have to help each other out when we're in trouble," Kanu said. "That's what friends do."

"By the way, Kanu-san. Are you going to eat all that bread?" Komei asked.

"No, I lost to my friends at Rock-Paper-Scissors. Since I lost, I had to go buy their bread," she explained.

"Aisha!"

"Speaking of which..." Running towards them was none other than Kanu's sworn sister Chouhi Yokutoku.

"Aisha!" Chouhi called her out as she reached them. Then she asked. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. The bread store was more crowded than usual," Kanu explained.

"I'll be taking this!" Taking the bag from Kanu's arms, Chouhi went towards the tree where they were going to have their lunch as she sang. "Baked, baked, baked, made from wheat. Even if it's rice, I don't care."

As Chouhi sat down beside Bacho Moki and Chou'un Shiryuu, she dropped all the bread on the ground. She then began to pick the bread of her choice. "Let's see, this one and this one are mine..."

"Oi, isn't that horse meat sandwich for me?" Bacho asked as she saw Chouhi holding the bread she wanted.

"Oh, sorry."

"Hand it over!" As the two of them began picking the bread, Chou'un opened her lunchbox and she smiled at the menma she would be having for lunch.

"Ah! It's not there!" Chouhi cried out. "There aren't any of my favorite conger eel sandwiches."

"No, the conger eel sandwiches were sold out, so I couldn't buy one. But in exchange, I snuck in a richly-flavored ramen sandwich, whose aftertaste will leave you refreshed. Can you make do with that?" Kanu explained, hoping that she could just skip eel sandwich for today.

"That's not good at all!" Chouhi snapped out. "What if your stinginess cause me to go hungry, and air leaks from my belly button at a critical time?"

"Did someone say conger eel sandwiches?" A familiar voice caught their attention as they look to see none other than Nagata carrying his lunchbox in his right hand and a plastic bag in his left hand. "I have some in this bag, and I was hoping that anyone wants to share with me."

"Yeah, you're the best Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi jumped in joy as she snatched the bag from him and started to sing again her nonsensical song again. "Baked, baked, baked, made from wheat. Even if it's rice, I don't care."

"But where on Earth did you get conger eel sandwiches, Gaim-sama?" Kanu was surprised to see him with a bag full of conger eel sandwiches. "They were sold out. Unless you bought them before they were sold out."

"Haha, no. Actually, this morning before school, I went to the convenience store and bought them. I had a feeling that today they would be sold out fast, so I went to get them."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, Gaim-sama," said Bacho.

"Yes, you just prevented a Sisters' Catastrophe that could destroy the whole school. Good thinking Gaim-sama," Chou'un teased.

"Come on, you all know that some people in this school love conger eel sandwiches, so I just thought buying them for Rinrin just in case if they were sold out," he explained modestly.

"But what if they weren't sold out. Would you eat them, Gaim-sama?"

"Sei, you know that eels are my least favorite," Nagata groaned. He hated eels. He hated how slippery and slimy they were. He also hated how they tasted. When he was eight years old, he tried eating eel and got sick. Since then, he had hated eels.

Komei, curious, decided to ask something, "Ano...Nagata-sempai, why are they calling you 'Gaim'?" Komei was quite confused. Ever since she met the girls this morning, she heard these girls refer to Nagata by the name Gaim. Was it some sort of nickname or something?

"Oh, since you're new then you don't know. Well you see, all the boys here are given codenames or stage names," Kanu began to explain.

"Huh? All the boys in this school have some sort of codename or stage name?" questioned Komei after Kanu finished explaining.

"That's right, and it was the principal's idea ever since he started here and this place turned co-ed. He thinks that'll make all the male students look very attractive to the female students' eyes," Bacho explained. "Dumbest idea ever, if you ask me."

Chou'un spoke up, "Well I think it is. There are some boys who are attractive and are in the 'You want to sleep with one of them' list. Gaim-sama is one of them."

"Not funny, Sei," glowered Nagata.

Chou'un continues. "And there are also less attractive boys who are in the 'Those boys aren't that hot' list. Two of them will be participating in the Student Council Wars, but they'll never stand a chance."

"The Student Council Wars?" Komei asked. "Is that what you call your elections here?"

"No, this academy is just a bit different," Kanu began to explain. "Several students will compete in a variety of events to earn points. Also, the spectators can also help them earn points by voting who is the best among them. The Student Council Wars is a way for either the competitor to become the Student Council President. However, the winner can also give the title to anyone of their choosing."

Chou'un added, "Oh, and the contest is open to the guys only."

"And Nagata-niichan is participating in it. When he wins, he'll give the Student Council President position to Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi pointed before taking a bite of her conger eel sandwich. Nagata smiled and patted Chouhi's head.

"Why don't you want to become Student Council President yourself, Nagata...I mean, Gaim-san?" Komei asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really interested in the position. I'm also very busy at my family's Chinese restaurant and practicing at my kendo dojo. Besides, Aisha's the best candidate," Nagata smiled.

"You only think that because you're dating," Chou'un teased.

"Sei, please. Don't embarrass us like that," scolded Kanu.

"You both are dating?" Komei gasped. "Like..."

"Aisha's my girlfriend, and I know she'll be the best Student Council President ever," Nagata acknowledged, causing the black-haired girl to blush. He was the only boy who could do that to her. Ever since they met on that bus ride a year ago, they had been in love.

"And how they met is pretty interesting. Gaim-sama here protected Aisha's chastity," Bacho said.

"Chastity?" Komei blushed.

"A pervert was groping girls on the bus, but Gaim-sama caught the man who was doing it when he tried to lay his hands on me," Kanu recalled.

"Hey, I just don't like watching some slimy perv puts his hands on my schoolmates," remarked Nagata.

"And of course only Gaim-sama is allowed to touch Aisha like that," Chou'un spoke up.

"Stop helping, Sei," both Kanu and Nagata glared.

Komei looked at their interaction and smiled. It was nice to have friends that could freely hold such a conversation.

"Anyway, Komei. Would you like to help Gaim-sama prepare for the Student Council Wars?" asked Kanu.

"I would love to help. What are the events?" Komei asked.

* * *

In the science room, Shuyu was scolding Kannei, "Kannei, what's the meaning of this?"

"My deepest apologies, Shuyu-sama," Kannei apologized.

"I told you to buy a _conger_ eel sandwich for Zangetsu-sama, so why did you buy a _standard_ eel sandwich? This is more of a late night snack than a meal," Shuyu said angrily.

"Shuyu, it's just a sandwich. I don't mind eating it," Masataka a.k.a Zangetsu said to her.

"He's right, so there's no need to scold her for it," Sonken agreed.

"The Student Council Wars is in two days. Zangetsu-sama, you need to be fully prepared for the events," Shuyu told him.

"I know that, but I got the whole time to prepare for it so you don't need to worry about it. I'll try my best to win it," Masataka vowed.

"That's right! Zan-niichan is amazing and cool! Those other competitors don't stand a chance!" Sonshoko said encouragingly. In her eyes, Masataka was a man who could not lose any challenge.

"Thanks Shao-chan," Masataka smiled.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the twins, Daikyo and Shokyo. "Sorry we're late!" After the twins arrived everyone began to eat.

"By the way, Sonken, Shao-chan," Masataka addressed the sisters as he sat between them, "How's your sister's doing these days. Has she found a job yet?"

Sonken and Sonshoko looked at each other before they responded with sighs.

"No… Onee-sama hasn't found a job yet…" Sonken said as if someone had died.

"Or continued her education, and we haven't seen a trace of her since graduation," Shuyu said in melodramatically. "She used to be the best Student Council President, but now she's become a shut-in. It's so sad that her life had to end like this..."

"…You do realize that she's still alive, right?" Masataka sweat dropped but continued. "But anyway, if she has some problems I'll help her find a job."

"Really?!"

"Arigato Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko hugged Masataka. Everyone is quite happy for the boy's help. He had joined them before Sonsaku's graduation at her recommendation. In fact, he assisted her with all her paperwork in the past and was her secretary in the Student Council. However, after she graduated, the Student Council dissolved so now they were hoping for him to win and get Sonken into the seat of Student Council President.

"Sonsaku-sama, I swear I will accomplish your last wish," vowed Masataka.

In the distant wind, you could faintly hear someone say, "_I'm still alive..._"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the apartment Sonsaku was playing _Bayonetta_.

"Alright, that big tentacle angel didn't stand a chance!" Sonsaku cheered as she defeated the Lustitia Boss.

* * *

"Man, they sold out all the conger eel sandwiches, this sucks!" Complained Kenshin a.k.a Kurokage as he took bite on a sheep meat sandwich. "I bet it's that little tiger that bought them all, I heard that it was her favorite."

"Kenshin, she's just a little girl and I doubt that she could eat them all, besides conger eel sandwiches are very popular amongst the youth," said Hideyoshi a.k.a Gridon as he eating his lunchbox.

"Also, you could have buy in a convenience store in the morning there they sell conger eel sandwiches," he suggested.

"Have you forgotten that we were almost late this morning? I didn't have time to buy one in the convenience store!" Kenshin said.

"And whose fault is it?" Hideyoshi points out. "When we were walking through school you stop every time you saw some girls and try to flirt with them. You know, Kaku is starting to doubt that you can win the Student Council Wars and so am I."

"I'll definitely win the Council Wars! Besides, even if I couldn't win you could always give the council president post to Yue." True to be told the two of them are participated the Student Council Wars to win the council president post to Totaku, they believe that she is the most intelligent and kindhearted to be council president for the great of the school, even it means they'll be competing against each other.

"Fair enough," Hideyoshi nodded. "Remember that we're doing this for Yue-hime."

* * *

"Saa, ladies and gentlemen, the day of the St. Francesca Academy Student Council Wars has finally arrived!" The MC announces. Today is the day of the Student Council Wars to began, over a month many boys have been work, train, sweat to be their best for the competition.

"This is it!" Bacho cheered.

"Show them who's boss Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi encourage to Nagata.

"Oda…" The group stops walking and they saw Mitsuki a.k.a Baron with Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen and Juniku.

"Akechi," said Nagata.

"Sousou-dono," Kanu said.

"Hope you're ready for the competition, but let me tell you something; even if you have your Crouching Dragon friend I'll crush anything she advise you," Mitsuki said with confidence.

"W-wha?" He was confused at first but before looking at Komei in surprised.

"I'd heard that you were one of the greatest geniuses in the land," Kanu said in surprise.

"But I never knew you were _the_ 'Crouching Dragon," Chou'un added.

"Wow! Sugei! No wonder how you give good advice to Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi said. Before the war was started Komei have been giving advices to Nagata for each events.

"Like I said I'll crush you and win the President title to Sousou," Mitsuki said. "And probably win your girlfriend's smooth and glossy hair for the loli."

SMACK!

"Ow!" Mitsuki clenched his foot after Sousou had step on it.

"Mattaku, even if I don't mind wanted Kanu's hair, but what did I deserve to have a step-brother like you?" Sousou signed in irritated.

"Oh yeah! What about me? What did _I_ do to deserve a step-sister like_ you_?" Mitsuki said. "You short-breast loli." He whispered.

"Ugly man!"

"Princess lesbian!"

"Banana Man!"

"Perverted Pipsqueak!"

"KNIGHT OF IDIOTS~!"

"LOLI OF ALL LOLINESS~!"

"Meet the duo step-siblings, Komei-dono," Chou'un chuckle as the group watches the step-siblings pull each other cheeks. The Kako sisters sign in a long suffering manner and Juniku tugging the edge of her napkin with her teeth.

"Seems like those two are at it again." Nagata's group saw who was talking it was their friend Iori. "Hello, minna-san." He smiled with his eyes closed like a fox.

"Iori."

"Ryugen-dono."

Iori is a good friend of Nagata ever since they start their first year, with the school being once an all-girls school and turned into co-ed with lest male students, they meet each other in the same classroom having a number of girls than boys and sitting next to each other some people could call them desk neighbors. Iori is known as the Academy's Eye for his archer skills and also for his squinted eyes which the girls thought that they were cute.

"Hope you're ready for the big games, Nagata," Iori said. "One of us has to do our best." Nagata nodded. Nagata and Iori have agreed that should one of them lose the other will try and win.

Iori look at Komei. "Oh, so this is the famous Crouching Dragon. I heard that you were a student of Suikyou-sensei's cram school and one of the greatest geniuses around. Glad that Nagata had found someone to help him." Iori said. Komei was flushed of embarrassment. Iori then turn back to Nagata. "We better go now, the competition is about to start."

"Right," Nagata nodded.

"We will now begin the opening ceremony. I've invited our extraordinary school nurse, Kochu-sensei, to provide color commentary today," MC said having Kochu sitting next to her.

"Glad to be here," Kochu said.

"First, all contestants will enter the stadium," MC said starting with the contestants.

"'I want to fight stronger opponents.' Let's all welcome Baron!" MC announced as Mitsuki walks forward, within the crowd many girls squealed.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"It's him!"

"Baron-sama~!"

"He's not only handsome to the ladies but he also has battle strength, which makes him more attractive to the ladies," Kochu commentated as Mitsuki walk passes by.

"The boy from 'Those boys aren't that hot' list, is the black shadow, Kurokage!" MC announced as Kenshin walks by.

"It seems like he has confidence today. We will see if he could hold for long since he only use the brawl rather his brain," Kochu commentated.

'_Oh, come on, is that all I got for a comment?_' Kenshin thought.

"'My intellect is my strength!' also from 'Those boys aren't that hot', Gridon...a lame name," MC announced.

"I wonder if the boy's intellect will help him in the competition, unlike Kurokage he has more brain but lest brawl," Kochu said as Hideyoshi signed by the comment.

"'I shall risk everything for Sonken!' Don't know what's going on. Make way for the academy's White Devil, Zangetsu!" Masataka walks as the girls squealed like they did for Mitsuki.

"KYYYAAAAA!"

"Finally more handsome boys!"

"Zangetsu-sama~!"

"I hope the last one is from 'Not so hot boys'."

"A healthy young man who train under kendo and very intelligent. Also, that mole on his face makes him handsome," Kochu said which makes Masataka blush a little, within the crowd Sonken has her eyes close but one of her eyebrows twisted from all the girls squealed at him and Kochu comment him being handsome.

"'I'll shoot right in the eye!' Make way for the Academy's Eye, Ryugen!" Now it was Iori's turn to enter, like Mitsuki and Masataka the girls squealed at him.

"The Academy's Eye!"

"Those fox eyes are sooooooo kawaii~!"

"Hau~ Omochikeari!"

"Ara, if it isn't my little assistant and my daughter's babysitter. You ladies better fight for each other if you want him as the father of your future children," Kochu said. Iori scratch his cheek when she said that, she'll sometime tease him in a good opportunity.

"'Koko kare wa ore no sutteji da!' The two-shinai wielder of kendo, Gaim!" Then Nagata arrives, seems like he also has some girls squealed at him.

"I didn't know Gaim-sama has some admirers," Komei said surprising to see some girls admired to him.

"Gaim-sama is part of the kendo club, three months ago the academy's kendo team have manage to win the competition," Kanu explained. Nagata is a participator of the kendo club alongside with Masakata, he's also good using two shinai. Three months ago, the kendo team have participate the kendo tournament, they have won 4-2, since then Nagata had gained some admirers around but Kanu have made sure to give the message to the girls that he's taking.

"I'm looking forward to see what the young man is capable of," Kochu commentated.

"The only thing he could talk is his fist, Knuckle!" Then lastly Haru came giving punching in the air. Like the other four the girls went squealed even a certain blonde.

"KYAAAAAA~! HARU-SAMAAAAA~!~!" Ensho cried out loud.

"Seems like the young man will be solving problem with his two strong fists," Kochu said.

With the last of the contestants, within in the crowd there are several boys who are angry from jealousy or envied because some of the contestants are handsome boys which the all girls had been calling out their name and squealed. Heck, they're even jealous that they receive comments from the hot nurse of the academy, what's worst is there are angry at Iori because he could see her more often.

"Damn them all!"

"What do they have that we don't?!"

"Well at least there are two of them who aren't special to the girls."

"Why god, whhhhhhy~!"

"And now, a few opening words from the Principal." MC said.

A tall man stood on stage, he was bold but the only hair he has are tie in pigtails and a beard cover the whole chin, wearing a dark purple tuxedo. "I am the Principal of St. Francesca Academy," He said before ripping off his cloths with his muscles showing his smoothes half-naked body vey muscularly, luckily he wore a pair of…pink panties. "Chosen that's me~!" He said in a feminine-like tone taking a pose, then pulls out his tongue and giving a wink.

The next thing that happens, everyone had fallen to the ground being disgust by the Principal's action. "Oh boys, please do your best in the Student Council Wars. Okaaaay? Smooches!"

"Ack! I'll have nightmares," Kenshin shivered.

"That'll haunt me for the rest of my life," Iori said with eyes wide open.

"I think I'm gonna skip lunch today," Haru said.

"Can anybody tell me why_ he's_ the principal of this school?!" Mitsuki questioned.

"Now that the principal has grace us with his words, let's begin the compe-" Started MC only to be interrupted by the Principal

"WAIT! I still will like to make an announcement," Chosen said. Everyone was paying attention but it was hard for them because of the…view.

"I hope he doesn't doing something gay," Mitsuki shivered.

"Before we could start the Student Council Wars I have invited a special guest for the evening," Chosen said waved his left arm to the screen as everyone looking at it. "I will like for everyone to welcome... To Mr. DJ~!"

The screen light it up showing a new figured. _"HELLO! St. Francesca Academy!"_

"That's-!" Kanu gasped.

"No way!" Bacho shocked.

"It can't be!" Komei's eye widened.

"DJ SAGARA!" everyone yelled.

A middle-aged man with a polka dot shirt with various logos on, blue jeans, sneakers, and wristbands and a watch on his wrist. He wore a pair of goggles and headband on his head, and a headphone wrapped around his neck. This man is known as DJ Sagara.

_"I'm DJ Sagara, here to stream the Student Council Wars! Live!"_

"Oooooooooh! The famous web host of HOTLINED is here!?" The MC said. "Now this is going to be interesting! Not only will WE see how the competitors will do but they also going to be shown on a web show, live!"

"Saa, since it's settles let us begin the competitions!" The MC declared as everyone cheers.

"_OKAY, listen up you Beat Riders._" Everyone turns to see the screen with DJ Sagara. "_That's right I addressed the contestants as Beat Riders! Now the rules; each Beat Riders must face the events, and at the end of each events the students will vote the one who they like which gives them points. And at the end of this competition the one who has the higher points wins and receive the seal of the Student Council President and giving the students of their choice,_" DJ Sagara explained showing the picture of the seal which is actually a golden dragon statue on the screen.

"The first event will be Dance," The MC declared. "One by one, the contestants must perform their dance moves and we will see at the end of the event of how many points they receive. First of Gaim!"

* * *

The Dance event was fun to watch, the boys had put all they have to this event they have partition very hard for weeks, good thing they have learn about the events since the beginning of the first semester. Each of them was prepared for anything that could come to them. Since the beginning of the event they have been called one by one to perform their dance moves.

Nagata had performed nice moves by doing hip hop and breaking. He even does spinning to the ground 10 times before back flipped. He had to thank Komei for the advice.

For Mitsuki he performs with cool, solemn, and calm also with a bad-boy expression which the girls went squealed.

Masataka had used a mix between traditional Japanese and break-dance, it was graceful and cool in the same time.

Iori had also used hip hop moves by with more efforts, he even done a finger-gun shoot at the end.

As for Haru he made punch motion in his break-dance moves.

For Kenshin's moves the tempo was faster, he put some wildness and animalistic, and also beating wildly.

And lastly Hideyoshi's move was about bringing out "intelligent" concept with the glasses he wore as "obligatory" attribute. His moves were about focusing on body waves.

* * *

"Alright, with the boys finished their dance moves will see the result!" Declared the MC. "We will let DJ Sagara to tell us."

"_Okay! Let's see the results of their efforts! And remember if you have voted the Beat Rider of your choice they receive points!_" DJ Sagara announced showing the results in the screen.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Zangetsu: 99_

_Baron: 98_

_Gaim: 92_

_Ryugen: 92_

_Knuckle: 89_

_Gridon: 88_

_Kurokage: 86_

"Yosha! Nagata-niichan is near the top!" Chouhi cheered.

"Hey don't forget about me," Iori said as he and Nagata are sitting the chairs with towels on their shoulders and drinking bottles of water.

"True, but Akechi and Miyamoto are the ones who are up ahead." True to be told Mitsuki and Masataka have performed nice dance moves. Mitsuki's moves had giving a expression of a bad boy and Masataka had use traditional Japanese and break-dance moves mixed together, not to mention they are in 'Hot and cuteness boys in the academy' list by the girls.

"Hmph!" Mitsuki huffed in satisfaction at seeing the others below him.

"Aw man, we're at the bottom!" whined Kenshin.

"Well, at least I'm ahead of you," Hideyoshi whispered to himself.

"Saa, the next event begins! The second event starts with Singing, if the competitors have already picking a song they must sing it on stage! First up: Gaim who will sing Just Make It Out!" MC called.

_-Cue Just Make It Out by Retsu from Gekiranger-_

As the music starts the girls went wild as they recognize the song. Nagata holds the microphone and starts singing.

_Oozora no kyanbasu ni_

_Sagashite ita ore no ao_

_Hontou no fantastic blue_

_Egake nakute_

_Oh kaze ni fukarete_

_Kono mune harisakesou de_

_Naite itanda_

_Just break it out!_

_Tsukinukeru aozora ga_

_Mugen no yuuki tokihanatsu_

_Just make it out!_

_Azayaka na IMEEJI de_

_Saikou no yume wo egaite miseru!_

As the music keeps going the whole crowd goes wild mostly the girls. In the crowd, Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un, Bacho and Komei were watching and listen to Nagata with smiles.

"That song was a great idea, Komei-dono," Kanu praised Komei.

"Yeah, you wouldn't imagine how popular that song is," Bacho said.

* * *

"Now that was an amazing performance from Gaim!" The MC said. "The song Just Make It Out was among most popular songs around!"

"With Gaim's voice and the song it makes a good combination," Kochu added impressed by the performance. "Seems like Gaim has gained an advantage in this competition." True to be told the song was amount the most popular to almost all the girls in school.

"Up next; Knuckle!" Announced the MC. "Who will sing Double Action." As Haru enters the stage with a mike in hand.

"Haru Hattori! Sanjou!" The young man declared dramatically with a pose as the music starts.

_-Cue Double Action Sword Form-_

_Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai_

_Sono sadame okasu mono "boku ga" "ore ga" keshite miseru kanarazu_

_Jibun no naka dare ka ga sawagidasou to shite iru_

_Ore no toki wo matte 'ru seigyo dekinai shoudou_

_Right now me wo somuketara rekishi ga kuzurete 'ku_

_Kaze sae mo sakende iru "mezame yo atsuku"_

_Dare mo shiranai jikuu kakenukete yuku hikari_

_Get Ready (omae ga) Time to change (kimeru) kono sekai no yukue wo_

_Futatsu no koe kasanaru toki dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru_

_Ugokidasou ze Double-Action "ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni naru shunkan_

* * *

"A~MAZING! That was incredible!"

"That song was made for a duo," Kochu explains. "To see someone who could manage to sing it alone without any difficulties is impressive."

"Now, let's all welcome to Zangetsu!" MC declared. "Who's going to sing Journey through the Decade!"

"If I knew about Just Make It Out, I've could have thought of a better song," Shuyu said.

"No worries, you know that song is also one among the most popular songs," Sonken said.

_-Cue Journey through the Decade-_

"GO ZAN-NIICHAN!" Sonshoko cheers for him loudly when the music starts.

_Miageru hoshi_

_sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

_Seiza no you_

_sen de musubu shunkan_

_hajimaru Legend_

_OORORA yurameku jikuu koete_

_Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

_Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers_

_Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

_Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

_Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku_

_michi ni kawaru no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

* * *

"Ryugen!"

_-Cue TETRA FANG's Innocent Trap-_

_togi sumase yobi samase_

_Special na kankaku_

_mimi wo sumashi de kikitore_

_ichibyu go ni okoru mirai_

_chikara dake ni torawate_

_jiyuu wasureta shunkan ni_

_nomikomarete yuku you na_

_mou nigerarenai Innocent Trap_

* * *

"Baron!"

_-Cue Supernova by TETRA FANG-_

_Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete_

_Seigyo funou atsui honoo_

_Tomadoi wo yakiharai_

_Kinou mate no kankaku wasuresaseru_

_No one ever knows boku no oto_

_Dokomademo shinka suru_

_mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku_

_Supernova_

* * *

"Gridon!"

_-Cue Reverse/Rebirth-_

_Can't take back Kako dake wa Torimodosenai_

_Demo kimochi wa jiyuu reset Now change your life_

_Kuyashisa Reverse Kitto Re:birth_

_Ima Omoikiri_

_Aa Oozora ni koe wo ageyou_

_Joukyou Reverse/Re:birth_

_Mou ichido yume no tame_

_Tatakatte miseru to Koko ni chikau yo_

* * *

"And lastly...Kurokage!" The MC announce as Kenshin enters the stage.

"Wonder what kind of song he'll sing?" Nagata asked.

"Don't know, but I'm feel kinda pity for him. He has no luck with the ladies," Iori said.

_-Cue If We Met in a Dream by 175R-_

_yume de aetara hora_

_donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru_

_dare nimo jama sarenai_

_manatsu no yoru ni..._

_hitomi tojireba hora_

_yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru_

_tsukare shirazu no yorusa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete_

_moshimo aetara hora_

_donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru_

_dare nimo jama sarenai surou na yoru niiiii~iiii~iii..._

Hideyoshi slap his forehead at that part of that song, oh he's so going to have lower points.

* * *

"GREAT! With the amazing Beat Riders' performance they have earn quite a bunch points!" DJ Sagara said while two screens showing videos from the first and second events. Then it shows the results of the contestants and their points.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Baron: 150_

_Gaim: 147_

_Zangetsu: 147_

_Knuckle: 139_

_Ryugen: 138_

_Gridon: 132_

_Kurokage: 82_

"Now let's see what other challenge awaits them," DJ Sagara declared.

"Now for the third event!" The MC announced. "For that, we will let the Principal announce it!"

"Now, let's see you boys show off your culinary skills! Create your desserts!" Chosen announced.

The boys blinked.

Nagata: "Eh?"

Mitsuki: "Nani?"

Iori: "Excuse me?"

Masataka: "Pardon me?"

Kenshin and Hideyoshi: "What?"

Haru: "Weird twin pigtails feminine-obsession principal say what?"

"That's right, boys and girls! In this round, our cool contestants must make desserts! Now, who will be the judges for this round? Well, here they are!"

Kochu, Kashin, Gengan and Principal Chosen were the judges for the Dessert Round.

"Oh my," Kochu smiled. "So I'm a judge this time? I can't wait to see what kind of desserts they'll make for us."

"Well, I hope it's good," Gengan smiled.

"This is a waste of time," Kashin frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Kashin-sensei. This is fun," Kochu encouraged.

"_That's right! Our judges are none other than Kochu-sensei, Gengan-sensei, Kashin-sensei and Principal Chosen! Oh, and be sure to save some for me!_" DJ Sagara announced. "_Now, boys! Start cooking!_"

Since this was part of the competition, the boys entered the school kitchen where the ingredients were prepared for them.

Kochu spoke up, "I wonder though. Why is cooking an event of the Student Council Wars? Isn't it a bit odd?"

"Oh, it was my idea!" Chosen admitted proudly. He explained as he spoke into the microphone, "The meaning of this challenge is to see how well the boys do in the kitchen and to judge if they'll become good husbands in the future!"

The Beat Riders who were in the school kitchen heard every word via the PA system and sweat dropped at Chosen's explanation.

"Well, I think Gaim-sama is fit to be your husband," Chou'un said, looking at Kanu who became flustered.

"What nonsense are you talking about!?" Kanu snapped.

"While we wait for the boys to finish, let's kill some time with, the Inves Games!" The MC declared which everyone cheered.

"But it's a game that people play in the streets. Is it allowed on school ground?" Kochu asked.

"It's okay to play, as long as they give back their Locksydes," Chosen answered.

"Seems like the Principal has allowed it," The MC said. "And it's not Locksyde, it's 'Lockseed'."

"Oh! Seems like we're going to have some fun around! The Inves Games are around the district. The rules are simple! Players summon creatures known as Inves... with a couple of these babies!" DJ Sagara showed them what he was talking about, holding up two lock-like items with each having designs of a fruit along with small code on them as well. The lock in his left hand showed design of an orange with the code LS-07, and in his right hand was the lock with banana design and code LS-08. However, these locks were not ordinary locks.

"Lockseeds!" DJ Sagara finished. "Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do your dirty work in style!" DJ Sagara explained. Everyone were pulling out their Lockseeds for the game and now all they need is to find someone to play.

Inside the school kitchen, the Beat Riders just stare at the mountain of ingredients, mostly are fruits.

"Look at the mountain of fruits." Haru pointed.

"Are we going to make desserts using fruits?" Wondered Nagata.

"Look at this, there's a letter." Iori pick a piece of paper, unfolded and read it. "It says here we're going to use fresh fruits as our main ingredients."

The boys look at the mountain of fruits thinking what kind of dessert they should make.

* * *

_Kanu vs. Sonken_

A group of students circularly surrounded to Kanu and Sonken as they were each other's distant and facing, they both raise their Lockseeds with each having fruit designs, Kanu's Lockseed was a Carambola with the code LS-14 and Sonken's was a melon with code LS-04. Then they switch the button which unlocked the Lockseeds, then a ring of light like in the boxer match appear as two zipper-like portals open revealing two Inves they summoned; Kanu had summoned a Seiryuu Inves and Sonken had summoned Byakko.

DING!

**BATTLE START!**

The Byakko Inves charge first at the Seiryuu to strike it with it's claw, but the Seiryuu also charge which the two Inves collide and grab hold to each other. The Seiryuu turns the Byakko around in circle, repeating again, again and again until it let it go which the Byakko fell to the ground, the Seiryuu took advantage as it jumps to the Byakko attacking with it's claws. Sonken grip her teeth, ordering the Byakko to counter attack which the Seiryuu got off of it.

The Byakko charge again only this time it strike with it's claw to the Seiryuu, but the armor of the Inves proves to be very durable, then the next the Seiryuu did was breathing blue flames to the Byakko's face. The Seiryuu stood up then hail more blue flames to the Byakko which it cast on fire. After several moments later, the fire was off but the Byakko was nowhere to be found. The Seiryuu had defeated the Byakko, Kanu had won the game.

**YOU WIN!**

The Melon Lockseed flew from Sonken's hand and into Kanu's. Kanu went to Sonken and handed to her. "The Principal said that we should give back the players' Lockseeds when we won," she said.

Sonken smiled and took her Lockseed back.

* * *

_Ensho vs. Sousou_

"So, seems like you'll be my opponent," Sousou said with confidence raising her Lockseed having a design of a pumpkin with the code LS-18.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! I hope you like the taste of defeat for lunch? Ohohohohohoho!" Ensho laughed raising her own Lockseed with a papaya design in front of her face.

"God, I hate that laugh," Sousou pressed the button to unlock her Lockseed, Ensho did the same as two zipper-portal opens with two Inves coming out. Ensho had summoned Hekija Inves.

And Sousou had summoned a creature with it's body seemed to have an orange film-like covering over it with a bronze chestplate on its collarbone and a brown hide underneath the orange. It's shoulders were rounded with armour and had a pointed triangular edge on each one. It's face seemed equine but covered in a bronze helmet with orange globes on the sides acting as eyes. It's head had two talks rising up from it with round balls at the end, but the stalks had thorns sticking out of them. From its back it had larger horns sticking out with what looked like lightning bolts sticking out from the shafts, the bolts starting as orange but turning yellow at the tips, this was known as the Kirin Inves (Kirin means Giraffe in Japanese).

**BATTLE START!**

"Ohohohohohoho! Now my lovely Inves, show that twisted-haired girl who's boss- Huh!?" Ensho gasped in shocked when she saw the Hekija on the ground being stomped by the Kirin.

"Seems like it's my victory, and don't worry I'll give back your Lockseed," Sousou smirked at Ensho's shocked face.

**YOU WIN!**

* * *

_Kosonsan vs. Totaku_

Kosonsan and Totaku are face to face to each others. "Today is the day that I shall be known!" Kosonsan said to herself with fire in her eyes. She has been ignored by everyone in school for a long time, if she could win every Inves Game matches she'll be know and the winner of the SCW will give the Council President title to her. She pulls out four Lockseeds in hand three are Himawari Lockseeds and a Donguri Lockseed.

Totaku saw the number of Lockseeds and felt very nervous holding one Lockseed, the Suika Lockseed.

Both unlock their Lockseeds and five zipper portals appear, number of Elementary Inves came out from Kosonsan's side and one Berserker State Inves from Totaku's side.

The Inves seems to be an Ursidae with blue body but has bronze armor almost like a samurai's on shoulders, chest, back and forearms with blue vine-like decorated. The armor on the shoulders has horns coming out. While it has claws of its own the forearms armors has claws. The chest seems to be decorated with the same blue vine-like that from trees that we saw from the Japanese paintings. Lastly, it has a bear face being the color of blue wearing a samurai-like helmet with bear ears coming out and a kabuto horn on it, this Inves is known as Kuma Inves.

Kosonsan flinch at the sign of a Berserker State Inves, but she has a better advantage having a number of Inves and a strategy plan.

**BATTLE START!**

"Go, go, go!" Kosonsan orders her Elementary Inves to attack the Kuma Inves...only to be a little too bit orderly. "Go, go, go, go, go, go! Go! Go! Go! Go! GO!"

POW!

BAM!

THUMP!

PAM!

The last thing that Kosonsan didn't expecting is seeing her Inves being push down by the Kuma Inves easily.

"No...way..." The only words that came out.

**YOU LOSE!**

"I know that."

**YOU LOSE!**

"I get it."

**YOU LOSE, YOU LOSER!**

"Hey! What is up with the announcer!?" Kosonsan cried out hearing the announcer saying three times and the last one calls her loser.

* * *

_Kyocho vs. Chouhi_

Kyocho and Chouhi were staring at each others, both holding Himawari Lockseeds.

"Hey Chouhi," Kyocho addressed her. "Let's make this interesting."

"Nya?" Chouhi titled her head in confused.

"The loser will have to pay the winner's lunches for the rest of the semester!" Kyocho declared placing the Lockseed in hand in front of her face.

Chouhi blinked by the declaration and thought about it. If she wins, Kyocho will pay her lunches for the rest of the semester and then she'll eat all the conger eel sandwiches she wants, rumor said that Kyocho has a big appetite that she has to pay over at least 40 lunches and 65 dishes in a restaurant for herself people assumed that she was rich or something.

"So, deal?"

"You got a deal!" Both of them unlocked their Lockseeds which both Elementary Inves came out

**BATTLE START!**

* * *

"So aren't there anymore opponents?" Chouryou said on the ground there were boys who are in their knees in defeated. "Hmph! All of you are 1800 years too late to face me in the Inves Games."

"Then I shall be your opponent!" Chouryou turns to see Chou'un who was wearing a butterfly mask. "I am known as the menma-loving Inves Game player, Kacho Kamen!"

"Huh? I don't know who you are, but you're gonna be fun to play with." Chouryou raise her Durian Lockseed.

Kacho Kamen raises her Blueberry Lockseed.

_Kacho Kamen vs. Chouryou_

Two zipper portals open and Inves came out, a Kamikiri and a Lion.

**BATTLE START!**

* * *

While everyone was busy playing and watching the Inves Games, the boys have finally finished their desserts. The truth is the boys had used fruits to make their desserts and they turned out great.

"Okay, we will now see the contestants' desserts!" declared the MC. "First we have Baron who has made chocolate chip banana muffins!"

"Muffins?" Sousou blinked. Sousou was examined the muffins that her step-brother had baked. Like the name, they had chocolate-chips in them and dried banana chunks.

"Those look delicious!" Kakoton admired.

"I didn't know Baron was such a great baker," Kakoen said.

"I guess it's impressive," Juniku said half-heartedly.

Mitsuki served the muffins to the judges who each took a bite.

"Oh my!" Kochu gasped. "You can taste the banana in these muffins and the chocolate chips are very complementary."

"Pretty sweet and it has a nice texture. Not too soft and not hard to bite," stated Gengan.

"I guess it's a good snack," stated Kashin.

"Oh! So good! Such a sweet treat! I love it!" judged Chosen.

* * *

"Next is Zangetsu who is serving frozen muskmelon-flavored yogurt!" the MC announced.

"Those look so delicious!" Sonshoko, Daikyo and Shokyo said as they eyed the frozen yogurt being tasted by the judges.

"Zangetsu-kun has really made an excellent dessert," Sonken said.

"The muskmelon gives a sense of freshness and gives the impression of being in summer," Rikuson described the dessert.

"That is exactly the point." Everyone looks at Shuyu with a determined look on her face. "Since the beginning of the competition, everyone has been watching the Student Council Wars while sitting under the hot sun! Zangetsu-kun knew that the judges would want to feel refreshed so he made those desserts just for them! He also used the fruit of summer, muskmelon! He had used the strategy 'Hot Temperature - Refresh yourself with Different Kinds of Melons!'" She explained with fire behind her, but no one pay her any mind.

Kochu gave the yogurt a taste and smiled, "Ara, this is very refreshing!"

"It's cold treat and you can see bits of muskmelon have been added as well," Gengan judged.

"I would like to have this on the beach," Kashin said.

"So would I!" Chosen grinned.

* * *

"Next, Contestant Ryugen has made a grape cheesecake!" the MC announced and Iori went to serve the judges a slice each.

"Oh, my little assistant had baked grape-flavored cheesecakes. Hmmm, they look good," Kochu commentated. Iori sweatdropped when the school nurse called him her little assistant. He felt like she was teasing him.

"This cheesecake is pretty good" Gengan praised.

"Indeed. I might have to ask him how he balanced the flavor of the grapes and the cream cheese," said Kochu. She took another bite and blushed, "Mmmm~! Delicious!"

"Oh, this is such a delicious treat! I love it!" declared Chosen.

* * *

"Next is Contestant Gaim who has made mini fruit pies!" the MC declared as Gaim went and served the judges.

"So cute~!" squealed Chosen, causing Nagata to recoil from the principal.

"Mmmm! Nagata-niichan's mini pies look delicious!" Chouhi said.

"Yeah, and look at the fruits on them; **ORANGE**, **PINE**, **ICHIGO**, **CARAMBOLA**, **BLUEBERRY**," Bacho said pointing at each fruits on the pie.

"Perhaps, Gaim-sama used fresh fruits," Chou'un said.

"Using fresh fruits on a pie with cream can make an excellent combo," Komei describe the mini-pie.

"Gaim-sama has really made a delightful dessert," Kanu said.

Even the judges agreed that the variety in his dessert was a delightful treat.

* * *

"Next up is Kurokage who has decided to make a simple and familiar favorite: taiyaki!" the MC declared. As Kenshin served the judges, Totaku and her friends couldn't help but discuss about his choice of dessert.

"I'm surprise that Kenshin made taiyaki," said Totaku.

"Such a simple dessert..." sighed Kaku.

"Kenshin's taiyaki looks cute," said Ryofu.

The judges bit into the taiyaki and were surprised.

"The filling is made of strawberries!" Kochu gasped.

"Mine is filled with kiwi," said Gengan.

"And mine is filled with pineapple," said Kashin.

"Ooh, and mine is filled with strawberries too! What an innovation! He made fruit paste filling for the taiyaki! It goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover!" smiled Chosen.

* * *

Hideyoshi's dessert were several chocolate-covered pieces of fruit.

"...He made the simplest dessert. Everyone can make chocolate-covered fruits," Kaku commented. The judges, while they enjoyed the dessert, really couldn't score Hideyoshi on creativity.

* * *

Haru was the last contestant to serve his dessert to the judges. He had made a cherry pie. He served each judge a slice and Ensho watched with glee.

"Mmmmm, Haru-sama has made his cherry pie. There is no way he can lose," Ensho said. She remembered when Haru once made her the pie and blushed, recalling the flavor.

"But...it's kinda plain," Bunshu quipped.

"Just let it go. You know how Reiha-sama is," Ganryo responded.

* * *

"Okay, now that the judges have tasted all the desserts, let see how many points the Beat Riders have received!" DJ Sagara announced with empty plates stacked next to him. No doubt he managed to sample each of the desserts.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Zangetsu: 221_

_Gaim: 219_

_Baron: 219_

_Ryugen: 204_

_Knuckle: 197_

_Gridon: 197_

_Kurokage: 196_

"Great! Seems like some of the Beat Riders are up ahead!" DJ said. "But let's see if they could manage the last events!"

All the male contestants are ready what challenge awaits them.

On a table that were laid out what appeared to be bulky, black belt buckles with knife-like levers attached to them, one for each of the contestants. The students whispered, wondering what they were. Next to each of the buckles were Lockseeds.

"_The latest technology from Yggdrasil! Take one Sengoku Driver!_" DJ Sagara instructed.

The seven contestants each went and chose their Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds. Kenshin and Hideyoshi grimaces as they found that their Lockseeds were of lower class compared to the others'.

"What do we do with these?" Nagata asked as he examined his Sengoku Driver. He then placed it on in front of his waist and a yellow belt materialized, strapping it on. "It fits!" In an instant, an illustration of a helmet appeared on the plate on the left side of the buckle.

"How interesting," Mitsuki smirked as he placed the Sengoku Driver on. The others did the same. "Now let's see what else these can do."

"Now, if the contestants could grab their Sengoku Drivers because..." The MC announced. "...the last events will be!..."

**_"SENGOKU BATTLE ROYALE!"_**

* * *

In the middle there was a stadium with the boys on it facing one another.

"This is where things are gonna be serious," Mitsuki said.

"Says you, I'll show you all what a boxer could do," Haru replied giving a punch on his open palm.

"Oh really?" Iori asked with a fox smirk.

"Me and Iori will show you how are we could do," Nagata said.

Hideyoshi looking at Kenshin. "Mind if we work together?"

"Sure thing!" Kenshin replied.

"Here's how it works, the battle will be 15 minutes counting, the contestants must show their moves by fighting each others, by the time is up to the students to vote for the most impressed. But if the contestants want they could knock each other's out and gain an additional of 50 points for each opponent they defeat," The MC explained.

"_OK! You've put on your Sengoku Drivers! Now, it's time to HENSHIN!_" DJ Sagara exclaimed. "_Beat Riders, get ready!_"

"Henshin?" repeated Komei, confused.

"I wonder if those belts aren't just for show," remarked Chou'un.

"I think we're about to see," said Kanu.

They all raised their Lockseeds in hand and then they press the buttons to unlock them.

"**ORANGE!**"

"**BANANA!**"

"**BUDOU!**"

"**MELON!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

"**DONGURI!**"

"**KURUMI!**"

Once the Lockseeds have announced zipper portals opens circular as metal fruits and nuts came out. The students all gasped in shock and murmured at the sight as the boys placed their Lockseeds in their Sengoku Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Sounds of Japanese war horn mix with hip-hop, European warfare, Chinese war trumpets and guitar riff were heard. Then the next thing the boys did was cutting the Lockseeds with the Cutting Blade levers.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**COME ON!**"

"**HAI~!**"

The metal fruits and nuts fell to their shoulders, splash of energy enveloping their bodies to form bodysuits. Then the metal fruits/nuts disassemble and form armors to chest, shoulder and back. Another splash of energy allowed the armor to be set, as well as summon weapons in their hands

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

"**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**"

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

"Sugei! I transformed!" Nagata cheered.

"I feel powerful," Mitsuki approved as he clenched his fist and looked at the weapon he held. "Hm, this will be good."

"So, this is my weapon?" Iori asked as he twirled his gun. "Not bad."

"A shield?" Masataka admired his own Arms Weapon and drew his Musou Saber. "And a katana. I can work with this."

"Whoa!" Kenshin twirled his Kagematsu spear. "This is awesome! Hideyoshi, we're Kamen Riders now!"

"I..." Hideyoshi touched his masked face and looked at the Donkachi in his grasp. "How can this happen? How do these belts work? This is stupendous!"

The students for their part, were surprised to see the contestants transformed into armored warriors like in a superhero show.

"NO WAY!"

"Look at them! They're freaking Kamen Riders!"

"Aaaaaaah~ Why god, whyyy~! Why it couldn't have been me?! I want to be a Kamen Rider~."

Now all the boys are really jealous, ten times worst. The girls for their part.

"Sugei! Nagata-niichan had transformed!" Chouhi beamed.

"He's a freaking samurai!" Bacho cried out.

"Indeed." Kanu blush as she look at how majestic her lover is, a warrior from the Sengoku era.

"Now this is a surprise," Sousou said with wide eyes in surprise.

Kakoton was looking at Mitsuki now in armor, the only thing in her mind was. "Huh? HUH!? Banana! Banana! Bana-BANANA!" She cried out while pointed at him.

"Now, now sis."

"Sugoi! Zan-niichan had transformed into a knight in white and green shining armor!" Sonshoko beamed.

Sonken was blushed seeing Masataka in a warrior's armor.

"Another feat of technology by Yggdrasil," Rikuson said.

"Indeed," Shuyu agreed.

"No way, those nuts who had fallen from the sky had land on the two nut-heads," Kayu said referring to Kenshin and Hideyoshi.

"Kurokage is the nut-head out of the two," Kaku replied.

"KYAAAA! Haru-sama had become my knight in shining armor," Ensho said.

"Now, Armored Riders! Call out your names and tell us who you are!" instructed DJ Sagara.

The Armored Riders did not hesitate as they called out their codenames.

"Kamen Rider Gaim, Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared raising his Musou Saber.

"Kamen Rider Baron, Advancing!" Baron declared Banaspear on the shoulder.

"Kamen Rider Ryugen, I Always Hit my Mark!" Ryugen declared twirling his Budou Ryuhou.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Authorized by Divine Providence!" Zangetsu declared raising his own Musou Saber.

"Kamen Rider Kurokage, Ready to Strike!" Kurokage declared with the Kagematsu in hand.

"Kamen Rider Gridon, It's Hammer Time!" Gridon declared hitting the Donkachi in hand.

"Kamen Rider Knuckle, Sanjou!" Knuckle declared raising his Kurumi bombers.

"Alright, the battle will begin in 3..."

"2…"

"1..."

"BATTLE KITAAAA!"

The Riders all rush to each others. Baron strikes his Banaspear to Gaim who block it with his Daidaimaru and Musou saber, Baron push him straight forcing him to be pushing backwards. "Oh no you don't!" Gaim pulls the hammer from the Musou Saber which five yellow glows appear in the blade, he pulls the trigger firing energy bullets at Baron which he was push back. Gaim raise his Daidaimaru to slash at Baron, but the banana Rider intercept with his Banaspear.

Meanwhile Ryugen was firing his Budou Ryuhou at Gridon and Kurokage. The dynamic duo dodge the purple energy bullets, they try to get closer to him but every few steps they took they have to dodge the bullets.

"Hey, no fair using long range weapon!" Gridon cried out dodging another bullet.

"I got an idea, distract him!" Kurokage said leaving him behind.

"Wait? What-" Gridon hasn't finish when Ryugen shot again. While Gridon was busy 'distract' Ryugen, Kurokage was right behind him as he strike him on the back, then he use his Kagematsu to restrain him. "Now I got you, do it pal!"

Gridon raise his Donkachi and hitting on Ryugen, he continues to hit him for several times. "Take that! And That! And this!"

"Uh oh! It seems like Ryugen is in big trouble, being restrain by Kurokage leaves an advantage for Gridon!" the MC said.

"That's very dishonorable." Kochu frowned seeing his 'little' assistance in trouble.

"OI! That's cheating!" Bacho yelled out.

"Let go of him, you nut-heads!" Chouhi shouted.

Gaim saw Ryugen in trouble. "Iori!"

"Pay attention!" Baron thrust the Banaspear to Gaim. With no time to waste, with both the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber in hands Gaim made a cross slash to the chest. Gaim run off to Ryugen's aid, he did a sneak attack to Kurokage which make him release Ryugen and the green Rider shots at the acorn Rider.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"It looks Gridon and Kurokage are not the only tag team in this event!" The MC declared.

"RA! HA! Hya, hya!" Meanwhile, Knuckle was facing Zangetsu, but every time he punches Zangetsu blocks with his Melon Defender. "Man, that shield of yours is starting to get on my nerves!" He said frustration.

"Well, rather than using your fists..." Zangetsu blocks another punches and strike him with the Musou Saber on the chest. "...use your head!" Then he strikes him with the Melon Defender. He then pull the hammer of the Musou Saber and fires five shots to Knuckle which he fail to the ground.

"Ow!" He pulls himself up. "Alright that's it!" He pressed the knife-level thrice for the finisher.

"**KURUMI SPARKING**"

Knuckle reel back fist as it charge with energy to form into a walnut.

Zangetsu saw this and deciding to use the belt's function, he slices the knife-level twice.

"**SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT!**"

Green energy covering the Melon Defender as Zangetsu is ready. Knuckle pushes back his fist which launches an energy projector walnut straight to the melon-theme Rider. Zangetsu raise his energy-covered shield and the impact was block, Zangetsu swings his shield sending the projector walnut straight to the nut duo.

BOOM!

"Aaaaah!"

"Whoaaa!"

Kurokage and Gridon hit the ground from the impact of the explosion.

"Hey, dude, what just happen?" Kurokage asked as he getting up while seeing stars.

"Well, it looks like we had been hit by a huge walnut." Gridon said getting up seeing acorns.

"Walnut..." Both said when they realized, they turn their heads to look at Knuckle. "Why you...!" Kurokage snapped. "You were attacking us with a surprise attack," Gridon accused.

"Huh? Wha- whoa whoa, wait a minute, you got all wrong-"

"WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Kurokage and Gridon declared as they rush to attack him.

"Uh oh, when Zangetsu had thrown away Knuckle's attack it had hit both Kurokage and Gridon and now they attack him for his action!" Announce the MC.

"Hey you nut-heads, do not accuse Haru-sama, it was the melon-head's fault!" Ensho cried out.

"HEY! Don't blame Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko shouted back.

Gridon and Kurokage were attacking Knuckle.

"You're gonna get it, Nut-Head!" Gridon strike his Donkachi but it was block by Knuckle's fist. "Who are you calling a Nut-Head, Nut-Head!" Then Knuckle did an uppercut right to the chin sending the acorn Rider in the air and landed on the ground butt first, he rubbing his sore behind. Just then Kurokage swing his Kagematsu on the side, then kicking him on the chest sending him to the ground.

"HA! We show you!" Kurokage smirked under his helmet. Gridon got back on his feet and was right beside him.

Knuckle pulls himself on his feet as he glared at the duo. "Oh yeah! Let me show you what I can do!" Knuckle slices the knife-level once.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!**"

"Kurumi Tenshin Amaguriken" He called as he punches in rapid speed to Gridon and Kurokage. With each punch he hits projector energy walnuts appears, the nut duo couldn't take no more.

"Sugoi, sugoi! Knuckle is using his signature attack: Kurumi Tenshin Amaguriken!" The MC declared.

"Rumors has it that Knuckle have meet a young man who happens to be an Anything Goes martial artist and taught him that technique and making his own style," Kochu explained.

Knuckle referred his fist back before hit them to Kurokage and Gridon sending the two back and knocked them out. "Oh! It appears that two of the contestants have been knock out, it seems like the two are actually from 'Those boys who aren't that hot' list." The MC declared.

"I can't believe it..." Kaku sighed in irritation.

"They lost," Totaku said.

"Seems like we shouldn't have faith in them. And they're going to have less points at the end," Kayu sighed and Ryofu nodded in agreement.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

Baron thrust his Banaspear to the ground as giant projector bananas rising from the ground hitting Ryugen with every strike. Baron pulls back his spear as he cut the level again.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Baron strikes his Banaspear forward as a giant projector banana appears and hit Ryugen hard. The grape-theme Rider felt to the ground, knock out as he can't no longer move.

"It appears that Ryugen has been knocked out by Baron, which means at the end of the event he will gain additional of 50 points!" MC declared.

"And I feel sorry for my little assistant for losing," Kochu said. In the crowd, some of the girls were disappoint to see their Academy's Eye lost while some girls were happy to see their knight in shining armor won.

"Now, the contestants who are remains are Gaim, Baron, Zangetsu and Knuckle!" Declared the MC. "Which of them will receive more points? Which of them will knock out? Which of them will win the competition? Time is running out!" True to be told time really is running out, it is a 15 minutes match after all and they only got five minutes left.

The remaining four glanced at each others' face to face. "Seems like we're the only ones left. Prepare yourself because I'm going to get the highest score," Baron said with confidence.

"That arrogance of yours will bring you down," Zangetsu said.

Baron glanced at him in irritation. "Enough talk, let's do this already!" He declared charging at him. Zangetsu block his strike with his shield and slash him with his own Musou Saber, kicking on the chest to push him forward and throw his Melon Defender. Baron deflect it with his Banaspear, the throwing shield came back to it's owner like a boomerang.

Meanwhile with Gaim and Knuckle, Knuckle charged and threw the first punch, he swung but Gaim sidestepped the blow. However, Knuckle anticipated this and swung his other fist to land a strike straight into Gaim's chest, knocking him back painfully.

Gaim charged his Musou Saber's gun and fired as Knuckle charged, only for the boxer to block using his giant gauntlets. An uppercut hit Gaim in the chin but he recovered quickly to slash at Knuckle. Knuckle ducked then hit Gaim in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling. He recharges his Musou Saber's gun and fired again at Knuckle to the chest sparks coming out. Gaim jumps and perform a kick straight to the chest and push him forward which he land on Baron.

"Get off of me!" Baron pushes him out as they got into their feet glance at each other.

"Okay banana-man, it's just you and me!" Knuckle said bombing his fists.

"Baron da!" Baron said annoyed when people call him that. He charged at Knuckle with his spear and Knuckle charged with his fists.

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

The sound of steels are heard as Gaim and Zangetsu are facing face-to-face, Gaim swing his Daidaimaru but it was block by Zangetsu's Melon Defender and using his Musou Saber to slash him but it was block by Gaim's own Musou Saber.

"Seems like we're going to find out which one of us is better in kendo," Zangetsu said.

"Yeah! Let's find out," Gaim agreed.

Both of them let go of each other and clash both their weapons with every strikes. They both backwards from each other, then Gaim slice his Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

The Daidaimaru glows with orange energy as he prepared. Zangetsu saw it and slice his Lockseed three times.

"**SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!**"

Gaim charge with the Daidaimaru and Zangetsu charge with his Melon Defender glowing in green energy taking a form of a muskmelon. Both clashes their energy charged weapons resulting a shockwave, both of their Arms respected weapons flies off and the only weapons they have are their Musou Sabers. Both charge their Musou Sabers' gun and fired at each other, some bullets miss, some bullets were block and some bullets hit but they ignore the hits.

They both reach their Lockseed on their belt as they lock off.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

And they both place their Lockseed in their Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**1, 10, 100**"

"**ORANGE/MELON CHARGE!**"

Both charge with their Musou Sabers glowing either orange or green energy, both blades collide with every slashes as image of orange slices or muskmelon appeared. With their last slashes, Gaim is making a horizontal slash and Zangetsu making a vertical slash, both blades collide once again and a massive energy mixing with green and orange, the energy explode making Gaim and Zangetsu being push back forward but they still keep on their feet.

"_TIMES UP!_" Declared Sagara as the armored riders stops when they heard it. "_Aaaaaaaaand that's the end of the match!_" He announced. When the contestants heard the announcement they close their Lockseeds canceled their transformation, the contestants who have been knock out got in their feet and did the same canceled their armors.

"Now for the results of their efforts!" Announced the MC.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Zangetsu: 310_

_Baron: 308_

_Gaim: 304_

_Ryugen: 299_

_Gridon: 240_

_Knuckle: 175_

_Kurokage: 120_

"_WOW! Look at those points they received! I smell a victory for the champion!_" DJ Sagara said. The boys looked at the screen some of them were disappointed and some were glad, but the one who has the higher points wins.

"Yeah! Zangetsu won!" Sonshoko beamed.

"But, the contestants will gain additional of 50 points for each opponent they knock out!" The MC said. "Now let us see the conclusion."

"_OKAY! The three contestants that were knock out were; Ryugen, Gridon and Kurokage! So Baron and Knuckle will have additional 50 points. With Baron defeated Ryugen he gains 50 points!_" DJ Sagara declared showing the video of Baron defeated Ryugen.

_Baron: 308 + 50p =358_

"_But..._" DJ Sagara showing the video of Knuckle defeated both Gridon and Kurokage. "_Since Knuckle had defeated both Gridon and Kurokage he gains TWO additional 50 points!_"

_Knuckle: (2x50+100) + 175 = 375_

"And the winner of the Student Council Wars is..." The screen shows the results again.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Knuckle: 375: WINNER!_

_Baron: 358_

_Zangetsu: 310_

_Gaim: 304_

_Ryugen: 299_

_Gridon: 240_

_Kurokage: 120_

"...Knuckle!" Announced the MC.

The crowd cheer loudly, Haru raise his fist in the air in victory. "YEAH! Alright! That's what I talked about!"

* * *

"Sorry that we didn't win the competition, girls," Nagata apologized feeling bad for not accomplish his word.

"Yeah, sorry," Iori apologized.

"That's alright Nagata-niichan! You and Ryugen-niichan did your best that's what it counts!" Chouhi said.

"Yes, but at least we have enjoyed the events," Chou'un added it.

"That's right, you did everything you could and that's what it counts," Kanu was impressed by Nagata's performances, his dance moves were incredible, his mini pies were absolutely delicious, during the fight she was glad that he has practice hard on swordplay he is part of the kendo club and his singing was good for some and hearing him singing her heart beats fast, her cheeks flushed at that thought.

With the others and for their part. Sousou wasn't disappoint with Mitsuki in fact she was impressed that he went through everything in order to win and give her the president post, having a step-brother is the greatest gift she ever had. Sonken was just happy to see Masataka did everything for her and she was grateful, for that she give him a kiss on the cheek which cause him to blushed, even Sonshoko was also happy for him her favorite parts were his singing and his dessert. Kenshin and Hideyoshi for their part, Kaku had nagging on them calling imbeciles and idiots especially Kenshin but for Totaku she give them praise and telling them they did their best giving them her sweetest smile which they are reassured.

"Knuckle has overcoming many obstacles and impressing numerous students who had vote for him. And now he will receive the official seal of the Student Council President from the Principal." The Principal handed the seal of SCP to Haru, the seal is actually is a golden dragon statue like from the screen but it was rather...small in Haru's opinion. Guess the school doesn't have the budget for asking a little bit bigger or they didn't want some burglar to steal it. "And now he will give to the person of his choice." Of course he already has someone in his mind.

"Reiha-chan!" He called as Ensho enter the stage with a pleasant smile on her face.

Haru handed the tiny seal to Ensho, "Here you go, Reiha-chan. You are now Student Council President." She accepted it and gazing on it.

Ensho accepted and gave Haru a peck on the lips for his efforts, "You have done well, my darling."

Haru rubbing the back of his head in embarrassing. "You're welcome."

"Oooooh, isn't that adorable, the two of you look absolutely adorable couple~" Chosen said.

"Ohohohohohohoho! We're more than a couple," Ensho said which Haru's eyes widened realizing what she's going to say. "We're engaged!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

"Wha-! When did that happen!?" Sonshoko asked.

"How did that nut-head put up with her!?" Kenshin asked.

"Is she pregnant or something!?"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH! Really!? That's a wonderful news, let's all cheered for our future husband and wife!" Chosen was the only who isn't shocked or confused as he cheered for the soon to be bribes.

Haru just signed, he wanted that their engagement to be a secret so nobody won't make a scene or spread rumors. Oh well, he couldn't help himself if his fiancée wanted be popular then he'll have a lot of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it, I hope you all enjoyed. Please send some reviews and replies.**

**And I also want to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for helping me to find some errors. Even if you all say that there are some grammar errors, well I try my best and that's what it counts.**

**If any of you are interest, come to my account to read my other stories, favorite stories and favorite authors.**

**Ja Ne!**

**COMMERCIAL!**

"We're going to see girls in bikinis!" Kenshin grinned.

(Cue- Touen no Chikai _(starts with the part 'tatoe donna sadame')_) The Armored Riders takes a break by going on a southern island. But their vacation was interrupted.

The giant octopus then strips off all the female members' bikinis.

A mob of hoping creatures hops towards them, each Armored Riders pulls out a Lockseeds.

They have to fight in order to save their...chastity.

"They said that there is a woman known as the Priestess of Fate who watches over the jungle." Suikyou explained.

**SUIKA!**

"Use the power of those stars wisely." The Priestess of Fate said.

"This is our stage now!" Gaim declared as he raises his Musou saber.

Bloodyredrose1994 present you...

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legend of the Armored Riders.**

Coming soon...

Also...

**AWG Live Revolution.**

The songs are;

**Flower of Bravery.**

**Touen no Chikai.**

**and... JUST LIVE MORE!**

Coming soon...

**Don't forget to REVIEW, please.**


	2. Armored War Goddesses

**Koiojin Musou: Tales of the Armored War Goddesses**

Chapter 1: The Orange Goddess

"Itai-tai-tai-tai."

Opening her green emerald eyes, Naomi Oda groaned and sat up. Her head was pounding and her vision was a bit blurry. Shaking her head, she checked her body for any sort of wounds to explain why she felt like a semi truck had run him over. Her blue and orange sailor fuku with a ripping, her blue skirt and shoes, and most importantly her head were all intact and clear of signs of blood or wounds. Scratching her head, she felt her black hair still in place with her ponytail.

Her personal check dealt with, he stood up with minimal amounts of vertigo and managed to see where he was. Around her he was in a field of some sort and the trees looked like they were blooming into cherry blossoms. Above her, the sky was clear blue, but she couldn't hear the noise of the city he was used to. In fact, she couldn't hear anything but birds and the breeze. For a girl who lived in the city for her entire life, it was a little strange. Not unpleasant of course, but still strange.

"What the...wasn't I in a museum before…?" Naomi wondered, now thoroughly confused at what she was looking at.

Scratching her head, Naomi tried to remember what had happened before being knocked out. She and her classmates had been visiting the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum for a field trip. She got separated from her class when she got distracted by terracotta warriors supposedly made for Sousou of the Three Kingdoms era. She spotted some kid in a white school uniform trying to make off with a mirror from the same era as the statues. Naomi chased after the guy, but he had some sort of mad skills in martial arts and either knocked Naomi back or outright clobbered her, in her opinion he sees her as an equal between the genres. Still, Naomi boasted serious stamina raised by her kendo classes and kept right on the kid. She remembered shouting for help and some kids from some of the other visiting schools jumped in to grab the would-be thief. Naomi remembered some girl in a black and red uniform actually tackling the thief and knocking him over. Sadly, the mirror broke in the chaos and the next thing Naomi knew…

"I'm all the way out here," She frowned. Looking back at the pink trees, she had to frown, "But the Sakura Viewing was a month ago. The blossoms should all be gone by now. Did some stick it out or what? But..." She move her hand as a petal landed on her palm. "...I don't really mind about it." Cherry blossoms flowers are her favorite flowers.

And then her stomach growled.

"Oog. Mom was right. I shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Naomi groaned, clutching her stomach. As she did, her hand hit something metal and pushed it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Huh?" Naomi looked down as a war trumpet began to play and he spotted a black belt buckle with a padlock in the centre which was decorated by an orange with the black letters L.S.-07 on the front. The edges around the orange were glowing as the traditional Japanese war trumpet went off. On the right side of the lock was a sword-like handle poised to cut the orange open. On the other side was a picture of a blue-helmeted warrior with a silver mouthplate and a rainbow-coloured visor.

"Oh yeah. Forgot I had that. Didn't know I was wearing it," Naomi chuckled to herself. She was a bit of a Kamen Rider fan and was a big fan of the new Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Girls. She had seen the SengokuDriver for sale on his way to school and she just couldn't resist it. She had even bought Gaim's arsenal of Lockseeds from the store to complete it. Suika, Pine, and Ichigo were all crammed into her pockets. In the confusion of her surroundings, she had forgotten than she had it. She couldn't remember putting it on though.

As she tried to discern which way she should be going, several men started coming out of the trees. They were a bunch of dirty guys wearing drab and dirty clothes. They were all armed with medieval weapons from ancient China and none of them had nice looks on their faces. Other than that, they seemed rather non-descript save for the fact that one had a large nose and was short, the second was tall and chubby, and the leader of the bunch had a metal helmet on his head and a cleft chin.

"Man, what a letdown!" the leader with the helmet snorted, hefting his Dao sword over his shoulder. "We hear those war horns and think we're getting a front row seat to a battle and all we get is this girl."

"So much for getting swag from dead soldiers," huffed the shorter man with the big nose.

"That belt and her clothes look like they could be worth a lot though!" remarked a nondescript man, pointing his spear at an increasingly scared Naomi. "And also, she's a cutie." Said with a lustful smirk.

The leader blinked and looked Hiroto's image over, a greedy gleam coming to his eyes, "Hey, yeah. That material looks mighty strange. It might just be worth a lot! Including her! Let's take it all boys!" The whole group were thinking the same thing with lustful expression.

"Now come here girl, we're gonna take you to heaven." The leader said.

Naomi gulped, backing away from the men as she realizes that they plan on raping her or maybe worst, killing her. The bandits approaching the girl, when something more important took their attention.

"Stop!"

A black blur leaped from the forest and something struck at the bandits' weapons in a clash of steel and shower of sparks. The men halted their advance, becoming guarded. Naomi blinked but her vision was blinded when a sheet or cloak landed on her, blocking her sight. She struggled with it for a moment before tossing it aside. Able to see again, she looked forward to see who had joined them.

The new person was in fact a boy. He had long black hair which a fringe hung on the side of his face and tied in a luxurious ponytail on the back. He wore a black tunic with a green vest over it with purple cloud-like accents at the end of the sleeves and dark green pants. In his hands was a quan dao bladed staff which was green with the blade coming out of an ornate dragon's mouth. His face was pretty though, easily leagues above plenty of guys Naomi had met in his life. His skin looks tough and looked slightly tanned from exposure to the sun while his eyes were hard golden.

His also..._handsome_. Couldn't forget about that.

"Bandits!" the boy declared, pointing her weapon at the group. "I will not allow you to harm anymore innocent people! I have made it my duty to hunt down and exterminate your kind!"

The leader of the men snorted, getting ready for a fight, "Tsk! And just who the heck is this poser?"

Only the short bandit seemed to be holding some concern, "Hey, boss. We might be in trouble here," the boss stopped his optical examination and glanced to his comrade. "This might be that man everyone's been talking about. The one who's been wandering around the mountains and taking out bandit groups everywhere. He's got a green crescent blade, long dark hair, and an incredible martial artist from what I heard."

"Oh yeah? They said that guy's supposed to be a god of martial arts! This one may have struck our weapons but he's not so great," the leader huffed. The shorter bandit glanced at their opponent and nodded, something the other bandits agreed to with solidarity nods. That comment caused a bulging vein to appear on the guy's head as he grit his teeth.

"Do not underestimate my skills! I will stain my Green Dragon Crescent Blade with your blood!" Declared the boy raising his weapon.

"Tsk! Whatever!" the lead bandit huffed, losing his patience. "Even if you are the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter I'll just chop off your hair and use it for something nice on my head! Get him boys!"

Naomi flinched, but the boy charged just as the bandits charged back at him. Despite being severely outnumbered, he somehow managed to handle himself expertly. His weapon crashed against the ones of the bandits, somehow not even a hair on his head getting cut even though so many strikes were aimed at him from so many angles. Naomi was entranced, somehow the boy's beauty was shining through even greater than before despite being in the midst of battle. Despite the life-and-death consequences to the fighting, Naomi couldn't look away.

What was quickly apparent though was that the bandits were outclassed by the boy's skill. Despite how he looked like a simple teenage boy, he obviously was no damsel-in-distress. One thrust of his weapon caught the leader off guard and knocked him flat onto his butt, the tip of the boy's blade cut into his tunic. He hissed in pain, both from the impact and from the slight cut on his chest. Crab-walking away from the boy as his underlings continued fighting, he spotted Naomi out of the corner of his eye, still watching the fight.

'_A bandit knows when to cut his losses,_' the leader snorted in his mind before looking back at his men. "Forget that boy! Just grab the girl and we can profit off of her belongings!"

"What?!" Naomi gasped, but two of the bandits broke off from their fight and began running at them.

"No! Leave her alone!" the boy cried, but was cut off by the remaining bandit.

Naomi yelped and began backing away from the fight, watching the two bandits charge closer with greed in their eyes. she backed away as fast as she could, only to back into a tree as she tried to turn and run, smacking her head against the bark. The tree branches shook slightly from the impact and disrupted the things above in the branches. One particular object was a heavy nut which a particularly lucky animal had managed to hunt down for a meal. The impact to the tree caused the nut to wobble precariously in the nest it was situated in before it tumbled out. Falling down, it defied immense odds and struck the Cutting Blade lever on Naomi's SengokuDriver. The weight and the force from the fall pushed the lever down and thanks to the inner mechanics the device completed the cut once it went down far enough to strike the Lockseed. The orange device opened, revealing the inside of an orange in the lock, and an orange-themed scimitar in the bottom slice. The Lockseed flashed as an enlarged image of the slice was projected.

"**SOIYA!**"

Above Naomi, the air seemed to ripple as a zipper opened a circular hole in the air, revealing misty air and giant trees. From the hole emerged a giant orange made of steel with studs, shining with enough orange light to cause the boy and the bandits to stop fighting and begin gaping at the object.

"Eh?" Naomi blinked, looking up to see the orange. "EHH?!"

The Orange Arms then dropped, landing squarely on Naomi's shoulders, covering her head. When the item hit, waves of energy wrapped around her, covering her in a blue reinforced fabric with a quilted chest and gold bracers and greaves on her arms and legs, the bodysuit also shows how slender and curvy she is. On her side was a thin black sword with a hilt designed like a handgun.

"**ORANGE ARMS!**"

"EHHHHH?!" Naomi cried inside the orange before she felt her head being wrapped in a helmet. It was identical to the one on her belt before an orange samurai-seque helmet with metal studs, gold side decoration, and a green stem on the top attached to her helmet, giving her a visor colored and shaped like an orange slice. The metal orange then gave off a splash of orange energy before opening and wrapping around Naomi's body. The front portion folded together at the middle before connecting to her chest, fitting perfectly with the orange metal and black siding to accent it to form a breastplate. The two sides folded together before resting on her shoulders as protective plating. The top and back folded together onto Naomi's back, landing on her back but without the color. Another splash of energy allowed the armor to set, as well as summon the sword from his Lockseed into her hand.

"**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"EHHHHHHHH?!" the new Gaim cried, grasping at her helmet, daring herself to say it wasn't there.

"Wha-wha-what the hell is this?!" the leader of the bandits cried, breaking the spell of the transformation.

"Must be some kind of magic! Boss, we could sell it for a fortune and live like kings!" one of the bandits cried out.

"Read my mind!" the leader grinned. "Get her!"

The bandits forgot all about the boy and instead charged at Gaim with riches on their minds.

"Oi! Chotto! Matte!" Gaim shouted in protest. One of the bandits went to slash at Gaim and she screamed, "Kyaaaahhhhh!" By reflex she raised up the orange scimitar. The orange blade actually broke the bandit's sword. "Eh?"

She didn't have time to really consider what she did when more of the bandits lunged at her. She yelped and swung wide with her Daidaimaru, breaking their weapons with every strike, and rendering them unarmed. Even without their weapons, the greed was driving them like a force of nature at that point. They lunged to try and pin her down so they could take something, anything from the suit that they could profit off of. Gaim never gave them the chance as she punched one bandit in the face, sending him tumbling backwards into the dirt. The short bandit tried pulling at Gaim's belt, but got kicked away and landed against a tree with a groan. The fat bandit even tried a body slam, but Gaim actually caught the man before throwing him away into the dirt.

"Wow...sugei..." Gaim uttered in awe. She had never felt so powerful before. It was like a dream. "Then that means..." she drew the Musou Saber. "Then this can..." she pulled the hammer on the gun piece and a portion of the blade glowed yellow. "It works."

She got the chance to test it when the bandit leader tried charging him with his two cronies. Gaim took aim and pulled the trigger, shooting a single bolt which struck one bandit in the shoulder and left him with a smoking hole in his shoulder as he rolled on the ground in pain. The other two bandits left him as they continued the charge, but they were likewise stopped by several more shots which left them writhing in pain as well.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," started Gaim, still shaking after just shooting them, "But if you value your...your lives..." She was trying to sound confident, and slightly failing. "You'll get out of my sight!" She barked.

The bandits seemed to have been snapped out of their greed and their common sense returned. Grunting, groaning, and even yelping in pain the collected what was left of their dignity, their wounded comrades, and began to make a run for it into the woods. The only ones left behind were Gaim and the boy who was still staring in shock at her, his weapon pointing at the ground.

Once the bandits were out of sight, Gaim fell to her knees and exhaled, "Hah..." She then closed her Orange Lockseed and her armor vanished in a flash of light. She unlocked it from her SengokuDriver and studied it, trying to rationalize what had taken place, "But it's supposed to be a toy, right? This must be a dream. That could be the only way to explain it."

What the boy, one Kanu Unchou, had seen could only be called an act of magic. Somehow, this unimpressive young woman had summoned a suit of armor which fell from the Heavens themselves. Wait, the Heavens? He studied her better. She wore strange clothes and had strange tools that she used to adorn herself in that suit of armor. Her accent even sounded quite strange. She then fought the bandits and was able to chase them away with little effort. He had heard the legends. Could she be...?

Naomi looked up and saw the boy looking at her and blushed. '_Wow..._' She couldn't help but admire. He was handsome! He had a great body build, and long black hair that made him even more. Not only that he was strong, he manages to take care of the bandits by himself, it makes her fell like she was in a fairy tale where a prince charming came to her rescue.

The boy got his senses back. Holding his weapon in a manner that showed he wasn't going to threaten her, he approached her. He opened his mouth several times, but instead kneeled in front of Naomi in order to look her in the eye which Naomi blushes by looking at him. Finally, he got the nerve to speak.

"Are...you the Messenger of Heaven?" He asked, almost quiet as if he feared that another was listening from someplace hidden.

"Huh?" Messenger of Heaven? "Ah...no. I don't think so. Sorry."

"What? But, your armor, your strange devices! No one else can do that! You must be the Messenger!" Kanu insisted.

"News to me," Naomi sighed. "If I'm a Messenger then no one told me the message. I just ended up here! I don't know what's going on or where I am!"

"W-well, you are in the Kei Province," The boy answered.

"Kei Province?" Naomi blinked. "That sounds like a Chinese province…"

"Well, we are in China so of course it would," The boy nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naomi blinked...

and blinked…

and blinked.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" She cried out. "I'M IN CHINA?!"

"Ah! Um, y-yes!" The boy nodded, shocked at the outburst. "Um...is something the matter, Ojou-sama?"

"I got transported thousands of miles into China!" Naomi cried. "And I don't even know how!"

"Is it not obvious?" Asked the boy. "The gods must have sent you here as their messenger! The one who will end these turbulent times!"

"Huh?" Naomi blinked. "Turbulent times? Like with what, the government or something?"

"Which government do you speak? There are many in these times," The boy sighed. "With the Gi and the Go factions conquering lands by the day, and other minor factions and provinces scrambling to amass what power and territory they can, it is not the safest of times."

Naomi blinked, "Gi and Go? You mean the kingdoms led by Sousou Motoku and Hakufu Sonsaku? Two of the three great kings of the Three Kingdoms era?"

"Well, that is them," Kanu nodded, "But I would not call this era one of Three Kingdoms since there are only two."

"Uh…" Naomi frowned, now thinking she may have just hit her head and everything she witnessed this far was just a dream. "Excuse me for not asking sooner, but just who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness!" The boy bowed deeply. "I am Kanu, followed by Unchou. A mere humble man doing what he can to protect people from the viciousness of the bandits."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kanu...Unchou..." Her eyes widened. "Wait, did you say your name was 'Kanu Unchou'? The Kanu Unchou?"

"Ah, you have heard of my reputation as the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter?" Kanu asked with some trepidation. He was truly tired of the rumors. Normally he wouldn't mind, but it had gotten to the point where people wouldn't believe who he truly was. His hair was more famous than the rest of him!

Naomi was in mental shock. '_W-w-w-w-what?! T-that can't be! That's impossible! Kanu Unchou was supposed to be much older than that, like a middle-age man and..._' She look at Kanu again straight to the face. '_...he supposed to have a long black bear and his face looks pretty smooth, like a baby's skin...very _smooth' She snapped out of her thoughts. True to be told, Kanu Unchou was older man and being famous with his long beautiful beard, and yet this Kanu Unchou is young and doesn't have beard yet.

"..." Naomi blinked. Something wasn't right. Kanu Unchou was one of the Five Tiger General who served Ryuubi Gentoku of the Shoku Faction of the Three Kingdoms period. Then again, Kanu was a man but, still… "Wh….what year is this?"

"I believe the year is...two years after Emperor Han had passed on," Kanu replied with some though. "However, I do not keep up with such things in these times so I could be wrong."

Han, the Emperor Han of the Han Dynasty of China. It was the only name that came to mind since modern China did not have an emperor anymore. The age after the Han Dynasty fell was the Era of the Three Kingdoms which was likely one of the most well-known periods in Chinese history.

"Guess I've been taken back in time," Naomi realized. She pitched her cheek, hoping it was still just a dream and that she would wake up. When she felt a pitching pain in her cheek it finally dawned on her. "I'M NOT DREAMING!"

"O-Ojou-sama?" asked Kanu with concern for Naomi.

"Waaaaaah! What am I gonna do!?" Naomi panicked. "Everyone back home are gonna be worried sick about me!"

"Ojou-sama, please relax! You've been through a traumatic event!" Kanu began to fret. Oh he found the Messenger and now she was going into a panic over his prophesied duty!

"But I won't be able to go home!" She cried. "What am I supposed to do!?" She then looked at him, "And why do you keep calling me 'ojou-sama'?" Admittedly, she does admit in her mind that it feels rather good being call that by a handsome boy, but when it really happened most tended to question it. Reality tended to suck that way.

"Well...this may sound silly," Kanu scratched his cheek. "When...when I was told the legend by my father...I swore to myself that should I meet the Messenger I would swear myself to them so that I could help bring peace to our lands."

"O-oh," Naomi gulped. "Well...since you've given me your name then I should give you mine. It's Oda. Naomi Oda." She bowed and put her hand to her belt, "But I guess with this belt my more obvious name would be Gaim."

"I thank you for sharing your secret name with me, Gaim-sama," Kanu bowed respectfully. "Although I am unworthy of it so I shall refer to you by your more public name."

"Huh? Public name? Secret name?" Now Naomi was confused. What did he mean by that? Dropping it off as a question for another day she continued, "Well, Kanu-san, I am in your care." She bowed to him again. She really didn't have much of a choice, being a stranger in a strange land. Besides, travelling with a handsome guy like him was better than travelling alone.

Kanu escorted Naomi to the road where the pair of them began walking towards the next village. Naomi really had nowhere to go so she let Kanu lead the way, which the boy happily did after he reclaimed his travel cloak. A slight chill was in the air, but fortunately the spring weather quickly warmed it up.

"So where are we going?" asked Naomi.

"Wherever the wind or the rumors take us, Gaim-sama," Kanu smiled over his shoulder. "At least until we can find the fated path which will allow you to bring peace."

"Uh...okay…" Naomi sweatdropped. She really didn't get all the Messenger of Heaven talk but she couldn't convince Kanu otherwise. The Orange Arms had fallen out of the sky and given her armor, which was something that couldn't be explained logically. So, it could only be because he was Heaven's Messenger that she had such 'magic'.

"So how long until the next town?" asked Naomi, curious about where they were heading. The scenery was beautiful what with the mountains and cherry blossoms, a part of her was glad that she was transport here on the right to see cherry blossoms again.

"I believe from the last town I visited, we'll be able arriving a few walks away from here," Kanu replied.

"Oh, I see..." To Naomi it was a pleasant being accompanied with a handsome guy but going to a town by foot is not pleasant, her foot will be sore for a few walks.

After walking for hours, the pair walked towards the village, seeing the main gates in the distance. Naomi was glad that they have arrive, their walk was so long that she has to tell Kanu a few time for breaks, Kanu wouldn't mind he doesn't want to make his sworn master to suffer, especially a woman, he must always treat a woman with proper manners. As they got closer, the pair found what looked like a large rock with Chinese characters carved onto it with flowers and incense set in front. Obviously it was a shrine, but to whom Naomi couldn't tell since she couldn't read Chinese.

"Hey, Kanu-san. What does this say?" She asked her travelling companion.

"It is a memorial to the people who have been cut down by bandits," Kanu frowned sadly. "It is all too common for these times."

"Oh," Naomi looked sympathetic. "Think we should pay our respects?"

"Of course," Kanu nodded. The pair soon bowed to the stone and made silent prayers to the unfortunate souls who were robbed of more than their welfare by the bandits. Their means of prayer were different, the gap between Chinese and Japanese to be sure. Still, the message was the same; Rest in Peace.

As the two prayed, an old woman carrying an empty basket walked by and glanced at the pair. She sighed sadly before going on her way with a dark muttering, "This wouldn't be happening if the patrols just did their jobs. Nowhere is safe these days."

"Why aren't they?" Naomi questioned, although she may know the answer. Corruption, bribery, or simply put the people didn't pay protection money. It wasn't exactly new. In this era, there weren't exactly a lot of checks or balances to ensure the officials stayed honest.

"Ah, the magistrate is just a coward here and so are his advisors," the woman sighed. "He blusters and makes a show, but he avoids any real responsibility." Shaking her head, she continued walking. "It's best you and your husband keep going if you don't wish to be made a victim here."

"ERK!" the boy and girl choked as the woman's words hit them.

"We're not married!" Naomi cried out with a flush, but the woman just seemed to go on her way without a care. "Sheesh," Naomi scratched his cheek. "Well, let's go shall we?"

"Fine," Kanu blushed as the pair proceeded to go towards the village.

Despite how it seemed that the bandits victimized the place, it was thriving. All the buildings seemed to have been made to stay where they were, not be removed to be rebuilt someplace else. The people walked the streets, perhaps a little subdued but not downtrodden. Plenty of them talked about the important things, like rising produce prices, where to find the best fabrics, who was courting who, typical village talk.

"I really have stepped back in time," Naomi gawked at everything, feeling like she was in Cinema Village back in Kyoto, only she knew it was real. This was a problem since he didn't have any of the local currency.

"To think even a place like this can be plagued by the bandits," Kanu frowned, he grip tightening on his weapon.

"I guess bandits are a really huge problem here," Naomi sighed. "But how threatening can a few bandits be to a trained group of soldiers?"

"Exactly!" Kanu frowned. "Just what is wrong with the magistrate here?"

The pair fell to silence again as Kanu stewed over the injustice and Naomi just pitied the people. There wasn't much they could do about it at that time though. So they continued, just looking at the scenery when…

"There they are!"

The voice sounded enraged, like someone had stolen from him. Kanu was in a stance at the moment, trying to see where the bandits harming the people were found only for a chicken to flutter down from above and blind him for a few moments.

"What the-?!" Naomi blinked as Kanu cleared his face of feathers.

On the other end of the street were a group of kids running towards them, all having packs of eggs or potatoes. One kid was even waving a daikon like a weapon of some sort. At the front of the pack of the wild little ones was a large and rather cute pig and on its back was a boy who couldn't have been much older than ten or twelve. He wore a yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath with a red scarf around his neck. He wore black gloves with red leather gloves on top. He wore leather elbow protector. He even wore black shorts that ran to his knees. Lastly his feet weren't protected by shoes or sandals, but he simply wore some kind of leather which left his toes and heels exposed. He waved a stick around like some cavalry leader with him he had browny-red hair which was short and framed his face and deep-violet eyes, he even had stripes on his face, two in each cheek like a tiger.

"Make way for the Daidai Bandits!" the boy declared loudly. "We're making our getaway!"

Kanu blanched and Naomi couldn't help but giggle, "A...bunch of kids?"

"They're just playing. I really thought it was real bandits," sighed Kanu.

The two were interrupted from their thoughts when they realized that the self-proclaimed Daidai bandits were charging right for them! Kanu and Naomi stumbled to the side, falling on their butts while Naomi struggling to keep her skirt down. As the kids pass, they look at their side to see them out of the village.

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu helping Naomi to stand. "Are you okay?"

"Well...it wasn't an elephant it may have worst." She said. "At least...no one has seen under my skirt." She whispers.

"Pardon?" Kanu asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Naomi blushed.

The two quickly located a restaurant to eat at. It wasn't incredible, but Kanu was on a budget and a strained one with Naomi riding along so they had to be frugal. Still, the hostess was happy for the business and made them a nice meal.

"Oh, those little ones!" the hostess giggled as Kanu and Naomi recalled their encounter with the Daidai Bandits. "They're at it again huh?"

"Just who are those kids?" asked Kanu. "They call themselves bandits of all things!"

"They're just who they say they are," the hostess replied. "They're bandits led by little Daidai. Oh you should have been here a few days ago! Someone drew a silly face of the magistrate on the wall of his own house! Oh it was so funny!"

"I take it the magistrate isn't a likable guy?" asked Naomi. She knew from history that the medieval people of China tended to take insults seriously and a mocking picture would have been a big one, both to the man himself and to the community if he was a well-liked person.

"Psh! Maybe if he did more than sit in his home and collect taxes," the hostess huffed.

"One would think this Daidai's parents would have more to say about her behaviour," Kanu huffed, not at all impressed by a boy emulating bandits and bringing his friends into the lifestyle. Considering his vocation, Nagata could understand why he didn't approve of it.

"His parents are dead," the hostess sighed sadly. "They were killed by bandits when he was small. His grandfather took him in and raised him out in the forests, but he eventually passed away too. He has no one now."

Kanu flinched and Naomi could only feel a wave of pity for the boy. The hostess sighed and continued speaking, "He's not really a bad boy. In fact other than a little bit of mischief he never causes trouble. Everything he takes is easily replaceable and we're hardly lacking. Heaven knows that boy needs the food herself since he's just too young to do any other kind of work. Even the parents of his friends can't blame him since he hasn't encouraged them to do anything truly harmful and even taught them that hurting people is bad. So please don't judge him too harshly."

"It's fine. Besides, we're only staying for a little bit anyway," Naomi told the hostess. "We'll be on our way pretty soon."

"Yes," Kanu nodded, "But in the meantime, my friend and I have a request."

"A request?" the hostess pondered. "What could it be?"

Naomi groaned as she and Kanu headed into the storeroom for the night. The hostess was most agreeable with Kanu's request. In exchange for helping with the chores, she would allow Kanu and Naomi to spend the night at her establishment. So Kanu and Nagata started on the chores of moving firewood and packages of food to the secure spots so people and animals couldn't get to them. Naomi felt her muscles protest slightly since she hadn't exerted herself so much since her last gym class. She wasn't really out of shape, but she didn't live the lifestyle the villagers were used to.

Inside the storeroom, there was a large pile of firewood and a pile of dried grasses and straw to use as kindling for the stove that the hostess would need to cook.

"Ah, this isn't so bad," Kanu smiled, sitting on the pile of dried straw. "It's better than sleeping out in the wild."

"No doubt," Naomi sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "So do you want the straw or the floor?"

Kanu waved his hands, "I wouldn't dream of making the Messenger of Heaven sleep on the cold floor! You my sleep on the straw. I will sleep on the floor."

"Uh...thanks, Kanu-san." Naomi lay down on the straw. She looks at her left to see Kanu lay down on the floor. After a moment of thinking. "Uh...Kanu-san..."

Kanu looking at Naomi in question as she continued to speak. "W-well...after everything you did for me and I wouldn't want you to sleep on the floor..." Naomi then blushing. "W-w-w-we c-could share t-t-he straw!"

Kanu blinked before his face turned so red, "WH-WHAT?!"

"I-I-I-I-I mean, everything you did for me I could at least repay you back," Naomi blushed. "B-but don't think this will a-allow you to take liberties with me!"

Kanu took a moment of silent before he broke "OK, we can share. I appreciate it. I'll take one side and you'll take the other." He then took his cloak. "We can use my cloak, to form a barrier between us." Kanu suggested

"That works," Naomi sighed, feeling mortified. "So do you want to be on the left or the right?"

"Right," Kanu picked, moving closer to her before placed his cloak down. It was coiled up so it would be thin as not to take up much room.

Naomi sighed as she lay down on the straw, feeling more awkward than she ever did before in her life. Sure, she wanted to one day sleep with a guy but not like this! One she was in a relationship with preferably. As it was now, she felt like she was receiving kindness from a stranger she didn't deserve. As they lay down, facing away from each other, Naomi spoke.

"Kanu-san, thank you," Naomi said.

"It's no trouble, Gaim-sama."

"No, not because of this. Not a lot of people would go out of their way to help a total stranger. You could've just left me alone to fend for myself but instead you asked me to come along with you. Offering you to share a pile of straw is the only thing I could repay you."

"It was my pleasure, Gaim-sama. I couldn't allow you to be left alone where someone could hurt you," Kanu smiled. "Although you do not believe yourself the Messenger of Heaven, I believe you are and will play an important role in things to come."

"Well, I don't want a servant," She replied as he turned to face him, only seeing the back of his head. "I could use a friend. Besides, I think I lucked out since I got a friend as nice as you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed.

Well, if they didn't feel awkward before…but there was also some comfort mixed in. In Naomi's mind, that broke even for her.

The hostess quickly put Kanu and Nagata to work the next day. After Naomi chopped vegetables and Kanu swept up the restaurant, she sent them both out to collect wood and weeds which could be dried out to be made for kindling. The work was simple, but hard and Naomi found herself tired as she and Kanu trekked back into town with their spoils.

"So, you do this kind of work often?" Naomi asked.

Kanu told her, "When you're a travelling warrior like myself, you learn to do whatever you need to survive. If you need to work in exchange for a place to sleep and shelter from the rain, you do so. If you need to work in exchange for a good meal, you do so. If you happen to run into some bandits and capture them to claim a bounty, you do so."

"Ah," Naomi nodded. That he could understand. Nothing was free and Kanu was a man who didn't accept charity. He would rather earn his rewards than receive handouts.

As the two walked down the streets, they passed by the home of the magistrate. The front doors were open and a small group of soldiers were standing in rank in front of the magistrate. The man was wrinkled slightly, like he had never worked a laborious job in his life. The man next to him, a rat-nosed guy with a sharp moustache had a sneer on his lips like he thought that he was better than everyone else.

"Listen up all of you!" the magistrate snapped. "Even if she is a brat, that stupid drawing was too much! She may be small, but she's crafty so don't let your guard down!"

Concerned, Kanu and Naomi approached one of the few civilians watching the briefing going on. Kane found one woman who looked quite concerned, "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

"The magistrate is actually going to send out soldiers to arrest Daidai," the woman replied.

"What? Arrest a child?" Kanu gasped.

"Isn't that a little much?" asked Naomi.

"It's because he's too afraid to face the real bandits," an older woman overhearing them grumbled. "So he comes down heavily on other crimes to make it look like he's doing his job. Like any of us are so easily fooled."

"He was really upset by that drawing," the first woman frowned. "What do you think he'll do with Daidai?"

"Well, he won't be executed," the old woman reasoned. "But I don't think he'll get away without a whipping or a caning."

"That poor boy," the first woman sighed.

Naomi was disgusted by the magistrate. Here was a grown man who was supposed to be using his power to defend the village against bandits but he was using that power to go after some kids and all because they made fun of him. Talk about petty. Maybe if he actually did what he was entrusted to do then maybe people wouldn't make fun of him so much.

"I volunteer!" Kanu raised his hand.

Naomi whispered, "What are you doing?"

"If the soldiers get to her they'll rough her up," Kanu whispered back. "At least I know I won't try to hurt her."

"And then what?" Naomi asked.

"I'll make him apologize and maybe help him," Kanu replied.

"Who said that?" asked the magistrate, motioning his men to part so he could see. Kanu quickly saw his cue and stepped up so the man could see him properly. "Who are you?"

"Kanu, followed by Unchou. I am a wandering martial artist," Kanu introduced. "I heard you are having trouble with Daidai. It would make trouble for you if you had so many guards go out and get hurt. Why don't you let me deal with him?"

"You?" the magistrate muttered. "Well, you do seem dangerous with that weapon you've got there. Are you capable? Are you strong enough?"

"Well, I can't say that for myself. However, I do have some skills," Kanu humbly replied. "And he is just a child. Compared to a real bandit he will be quite easy to defeat."

"Ah!" the advisor gasped, recognition coming to him. "Aren't you the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter?!"

"Eh? Really?" the magistrate gasped, his men following suit.

"I guess Kanu has a reputation," Naomi chuckled weakly.

The magistrate continued, "The rumors say that his martial artist skill is that of a god though. I guess not all rumors can be taken seriously."

Kanu twitched, growling as he struggled not to bean the man over the head for his rather unflattering words, "I-Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Should we trust him, sir?" asked the advisor. If the rumored Bandit Hunter wasn't as gorgeous as people said, other things about he may not be true after all. "He may be unreliable."

"Eh, can't hurt to let him try," the magistrate shrugged before he turned back to Kanu. "Do what you can then. If you can bring the boy to heel and have him apologize, I'll let the incident go. But he has to be here in front of me to do it. Not letters or other messages, understand?"

"Perfectly," Kanu twitched.

"Good," the magistrate nodded. "My advisor will tell you the directions to where she lives. I wish you luck." He then turned and headed back to his mansion while his advisor quickly ordered one of his subordinates to bring him ink and paper so the directions could be written down.

"So, this is the way to her 'secret base', huh?" Naomi asked. The pair were walking down a forest path towards a simple hut which wasn't nearly as hidden as a kid would likely want to have a base be. Heck, even regular bandits were smart enough to hide their bases.

"That's what the directions say," Kanu confirmed.

"Well, here's hoping he doesn't kick up a fuss," Naomi sighed. Nothing was worse than hearing a kid throw a hissy fit in her mind.

The pair continued walking until they reached a sizable tree. They didn't do anything to stop, but something else did when a small boy with a ponytail crawled out onto a branch of the tree he was hiding in. In his arms was a basket of small rocks.

"This road belongs to the Daidai Bandits! Leave now!" he declared boldly before throwing rocks at the pair.

"Kyaa! Hey! Watch it!" Naomi cried, dodging the rocks. Kanu merely blocked the stones with his weapon.

"Stop that right now! That's dangerous!" Kanu chided the child. However, there was no stopping the child's attack.

"Take this!" the boy declared, throwing more rocks. "I won't let you arrest our boss!"

"We don't want to arrest him though!" Naomi insisted, yelping as she ducked underneath another rock. "Yipe!"

"I've had enough of this!" Kanu frowned. Bending his knees, he leaped forward and slashed wide, cutting through the trunk of the tree the boy was on with ease. The cut was actually so well done, the tree needed a moment for gravity to catch it before starting to fall.

"Waaaagh! I'm falling! Falling!" the boy screamed, dropping his ammunition as he tried to keep his balance while his platform collapsed. Fortunately for him, Kanu was prepared as he jabbed out with his blade, catching him by the back of his shirt while the rest of the tree fell to the ground. The boy struggled, but then came to the realization that he wasn't falling anymore. He couldn't help but heave a sigh. "I'm saved."

"Oh no, you aren't," The boy looked to Naomi's face which had darkened with dark power and her eyes glowed with righteous feminine fury. The boy could only cry out in fear before Naomi pulled him in and gave him one hell of a spanking which caused the boy to scream out in pain and terror.

"Good! Boys! Don't! Throw! Rocks! At! Ladies!" Naomi chided, spanking the boy with each word she spoke. When she finished, she let the boy go who yelped and ran for behind a rock to hide from Naomi's punishment.

"Feeling better?" Kanu asked.

"Somewhat," Naomi sighed. "Let's go."

The duo left the boy to tend to his rump, but they didn't get far before the remaining Daidai Bandits emerged. A large chubby boy, a short girl with ponytails, a tall girl with braids, and then a smaller girl with her hair done up in buns. She was so small her elder sister actually had to help her climb onto the path to meet their adversaries.

"Hey old man!"

"Old man!"

"Old!"

"Old man! Old man! Old man!"

"GRRR!" Kanu flinched. "Who are you all calling an old man?!"

"Uh, Kanu-san?" Naomi winced.

Kanu didn't listen as he began to stomp towards the children, but stopped himself when he saw that the ground between them was covered with a circle of leaves. It took him a moment to get it, but he then began to smirk, "Ah, I have to give you kids credit for being so clever. But I wouldn't be Kanu Unchou if I fell for something so simple!" He kneeled before taking a high leap right over the circle of leaves, landing in front of the group of children. "Now then, surrender!"

"Hee, hee, hee!" the children merely giggled.

*SNAP!*

"Huh?" Kanu looked down before the ground beneath he collapsed and he landed in a big heap. Beneath him, sticks and a sheet covered in dirt acted as a cushion. It was much better disguised trap which Kanu didn't see at all. Naomi was impressed. The first trap had been set up as a decoy.

"We did it!"

"What an idiot!"

"We got him!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe he fell for that," Naomi sighed. Although who would have expected a bunch of kids to put together such an elaborate trap? She probably would have fallen for it too come to think of it.

"So what should we do with him?" asked the tall girl.

"We should bury him!" grinned the chubby boy.

"No, let's pee on him first!" giggled the ponytails child.

"Okay!" the littlest girl giggled, lifting her skirt to do the job.

"I wouldn't do that if I would you." The group saw Naomi as she lashed out and captured all four of the children to begin their various punishments for doing something so mean to a person.

"Squeeze!" Naomi bellowed, getting the ponytails girl with Indian sunburns on her arm, causing the girl to squeal and try to escape.

"Brute force drill!" she continued, noogies planted on both the tall girl and her little sister, the girls unable to escape because of Kanu's legs pinning them down.

"Stronghold! Mount Tai!" Naomi finished with the chubby boy, pinching his cheeks and then pulling to enhance the pain. The boy cried out, tears splashing from his eyes.

Kanu manage to come out of the hole and witnessed his master's action. To an adult, the punishments wouldn't mean anything. To a kid though, they were the worst forms of torture to be conceived. Soon the four were at Naomi's feet, reunited with their rock-throwing friend and all looking on at Naomi with fear and disappointment in not keeping Kanu and Naomi away from Daidai and they didn't though of making a plan for Naomi as well.

"You did an excellent job to the children, Gaim-sama."

"Naughty children sometimes need to be reminded of their manners," Naomi huffed. So, since we got the subordinates, where's the boss?"

"Grr! You won't defeat our leader Daidai!" the ponytail boy declared, pointing at the duo defiantly.

"Yes, yes," Kanu sighed patiently. "To be honest, neither of us have any intention of harming Daidai. Instead of trying to slow us down, why don't you all go back to the village?"

The children all looked at each other, unsure before the tall girl spoke up, "If we do go back, you won't try to arrest Daidai anymore?"

"I won't arrest her," Kanu smiled. "I promise."

"What about her?" asked the chubby boy, pointing at Naomi.

"I'm just here to support Kanu. I don't have the authority to arrest anyone," Naomi shrugged, looking unconcerned about the group's 'banditry'. She could give them punishments again if they try.

The kids looked at each other before nodding, "Okay. We'll go back." The group of kids collected themselves and began heading down the path back to the village. Before they were gone, they turned around, "Stupid! Ugly! Old man!" They took off after that before Kanu could get angry at them.

"Always the last word with little kids," Naomi shook his head.

"Ugh," Kanu groaned.

"C'mon, Kanu-san. They're just kids. Just let it go," advised Nagata.

Kanu pouted, but gave up the indignation as the two followed the path towards the infamous Daidai's home. The path soon opened up to a clearing surrounded by rocks while patches went around the edges, one going higher onto the mountain while the other rose up a small hill to a simple hut on top of a ledge. Standing at the ledge was Daidai, holding a staff with a blue cloth tied near the end with a blade shaped like a flame.

"Seems he was waiting for us," Nagata smirked.

"Yes. Please stay back for this, Gaim-sama. There is no need for both of us to get involved," Kanu spoke, stepping forward to face the tiny terror on his own. Looking up, he stared down the boy, "You are Daidai?"

The redhead growled and snapped, "Daidai is my secret name! Only my friends and family can call me that! You are unworthy of calling me that!"

"Forgive me then. Let me try again," Kanu smiled. "Who am I talking to?"

"I am Chouhi, followed by Yokutoku!" the young boy cried out. "Even babies know to fear that name! I am the great leader of the Daidai Bandits!"

Naomi's eyes widened in shock recognizing that name. '_N-no way! That kid is Chouhi Yokutoku?!_'

Kanu for his part was calm and composed, "I have already sent your bandits back to the village."

"What?!" Chouhi gasped, but then grit his teeth and leaped down the rocks lining the edge like a rabbit before landing on the ground near Kanu, pointing his spear at her. "What did you do to my friends?!"

"Just a little punishment," Kanu replied.

"Oooooh! I'll pay you back ten times that punishment!" Chouhi cried out. "I won't lose to you, a woman who looks like she's more talk than action!"

Kanu frowned, taking a stance, "So it seems you won't listen to me. That is fine. I will just make you listen by force!"

"HAIYAH!" Chouhi cried, charging at Kanu. The little boy lashed out with several strikes which Kanu blocked expertly with clashing sounds of metal that echoed through the clearing. Chouhi then made a surprisingly nimble move as the recoil of one strike being blocked hit him, he allowed his spear to come behind him, which he grabbed with him other hand and used the momentum to make another swing. Kanu raised his crescent blade to block and the weapon hit hard, but the force of the blow send Kanu sailing across the clearing before he landed on the ground, skidding another foot.

"Holy…" Naomi gaped. "How...how strong is this kid?!"

Kanu was likewise asking the same thing as he felt his arms tremble from the sheer force they had to endure, _'I'll lose when it comes to a contest of pure strength! Fortunately, I have other avenues of fighting!_'

Undeterred, Kanu went on the charge again. This time he attempted to combat Chouhi's uncommon strength with speed and agility, to make him do moves which would cost his stamina and burn him out sooner.

Naomi just watched on in concern, hoping neither of the boys would seriously hurt each other.

_'How long can they keep this up?_' Naomi groaned inwardly as she watched Chouhi and Kanu take each other on for the sixth or seventh hour. The sun had already gone down and the moon was rising into the air as the pair continued to clash with one another. At one point they both leaped into the air and their strikes at each other just pushed them higher into the air from the recoil alone until they hit each other at the same time and came back down to the ground. It was like something out of a kung-fu movie to Naomi.

Chouhi finally seemed to be running out of steam alongside Kanu and as the Bandit Hunter came down from a leap, Chouhi made a quick sweep with his spear which cut clean through a nearby rock. Naomi was about to call out in fear, but Kanu proved he was more than just a pretty face and athletic body as he held his Crescent Blade behind his back, letting it block the strike and stop Chouhi's attack.

"Sheesh, unreal," Naomi sighed.

"What a waste," Kanu sighed solemnly.

"Huh?" Chouhi blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kanu glanced over his shoulder, "I have never seen a child as strong as you before and yet you just sit here and play bandits."

"That's none of your business!" Chouhi snapped, stepping back.

Kanu managed to get his breath back and stood up, but he didn't turn to face Chouhi yet, "I was told in town that your parents were killed by bandits."

"S-so what? What is it to you?" Chouhi huffed.

"Because I know what it's like. My family was taken by bandits as well," Kanu reflected. "That is why I hunt them now. So that no one will have to suffer the heartbreak and pain that I went through because of them!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Chouhi huffed.

"Haven't you wanted to change this world? The constant wars, the roving bandits, the deaths of innocent people?" asked Kanu, turning to the younger boy. "Aren't you sick of it? Don't you want to do something about it?"

Chouhi cringed, but then yelled out and charged at Kanu with an overhead swing. It wasn't as skilled as his usual attacks, but one filled with emotion and anger. It made Naomi worried as Kanu was forced to his knees from the strike. She plucked out his Orange Lockseed and was ready to transform to take on Chouhi if she had to. However, Kanu shook his head, looking over his shoulder at her before he returned him attention to Chouhi.

"Who could understand all this?!" He cried, striking the same spot over and over again. "I've-I've always been alone! I don't know what to do!"

"You have your friends, don't you? How can you say you're all alone?" asked Naomi.

Chouhi slammed down his staff one last time and Kanu couldn't deflect it anymore, losing his weapon. Chouhi reared back for another strike, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was lost in his own world as tears began to drop from his eyes. Suddenly, he burst out into large sobs and dropped to his knees as he wiped his face. His weapon, and the battle, was long forgotten as he simply continued to cry.

"H-hey!" Kanu gasped. "Wh-why are you crying all of a sudden?!"

Naomi walked towards the pair as Chouhi continued to cry, Naomi stop in front of Chouhi then kneeled down in one knee and the next thing she did she embraced him into a hug.

"There, there." Naomi caressing the boy's head.

"How did this happen?" Kanu wondered to himself as he lay down inside of Chouhi's modest hut as Naomi took a bath in the homemade bathroom.

Once Chouhi calmed down, he admitted his loss by breaking down and crying in the middle of a fight. He insisted Kanu did what he wanted with him. So getting a promise to apologize to the magistrate the next day, Kanu and Naomi prepared to leave. However, Chouhi all but pleaded at them to stay the night with her. At first Kanu wanted to decline but with Naomi haven't had the experiences of going to the woods at night so for her own safety he and Naomi easily accepted, if only to make the little one happy. The smile on his face when they accepted sure seemed to brighten the night. Chouhi all but ushered Naomi to the bath while he told Kanu to make himself comfortable.

In the bathtub, Naomi was completely nude and having her hair covered by a towel, was realizing from the hot temperature of the water. Still, it was surprising to see how far Chouhi was working to ensure she and Kanu were comfortable. It seemed like the boy as opposed to before wanted to keep them away from his friends, now wanted them to stay since all of his friends had gone back home for the night. Naomi was a little curious, wondering if the boy really had been alone every night since his grandfather died. That was just no way for a boy of his age to live, much less any child. They deserved to be with their parents and have homes filled with that kind of affection.

"Those bandits have a lot to answer for," Naomi frowned to herself.

"Is the water hot enough yet?" asked Chouhi.

"It's just fine," Naomi's called back.

"Then let me take a bath too!" Chouhi cried as he rushed into the bath, causing Naomi to sputter.

"HEY!" Naomi cried out. "Geez, couldn't you enter a bath a different?" She asked.

"But is more fun to jump into the bath." Chouhi laugh.

"You..." Naomi signed. "You really are a little tiger, even the marks on your face are disappearing." She stroke the little boy's hair with the stripe marks being erasing by the water.

After Naomi and Chouhi finish their bath and Kanu took his, they were all ready to get to bed. Naomi and Chouhi were both wearing sleeping clothes, looking much like yukata. However, while Chouhi's fit perfectly Kanu's was made more for a child like Chouhi so a lot of her legs were revealed as well as a sizable portion of her cleavage, while Kanu was shirtless since Chouhi didn't have any other sleeping clothes available so she was forced to sleep in just his pants which Naomi blushed and admired at Kanu's bare torso and muscles. Chouhi welcomed the pair to the shared futon happily, but the two older people had blushing fits over it for a moment before they decided to simply use Chouhi as a barrier between them. The little boy certainly didn't seem to mind all the added company.

"Sorry about taking so much, even if we are guests," Kanu apologized, moving to help Chouhi.

"Oh don't worry!" Chouhi beamed. "I lost the battle so its only right! Don't worry about me, Kanu, Gaim!"

As they all lay down, the limits of the futon reached, Chouhi couldn't help but beam with happiness, "I haven't had anyone to sleep with for a long time. It's great." He drew the blankets over his nose as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "When it's like this...it's like being back with Mother and Father again."

"EH!?" Kanu and Naomi yelped, sitting up. Naomi came to the fore first, "N-n-now don't be saying such things! I'm nowhere near old enough to be considered your mother! At most Kanu and I could be considered a brother and a sister!"

"Brother and sister?" Chouhi blinked.

"B-besides, I haven't done anything that could have gotten me pregnant," Naomi huffed, defending her age. But then Naomi's face to turn an even deeper red as she realized what she had just revealed to a man in the room.

Fortunately, it seemed to go over Chouhi's head, "So does that mean I can call you both big brother and big sister?"

"W-well, if you want to," Kanu mumbled.

"Sounds okay with me," Naomi laughed, glad for the change in subject.

"Yeah!" Chouhi cheered, throwing his hands into the air. "Then from now on Gaim and Kanu will be Daidai's big brother and big sister!" He grabbed both the hands of the people next to him, falling back onto the futon where both landed beside him. "Now I won't be alone at night anymore."

"Aw… How can I resist such an adorable boy?" Naomi sighed.

"Together forever from now on, right?" Chouhi asked, looking up to his new adopted siblings.

"You'll travel with us to change the world?" asked Kanu, sounding serious despite the heartwarming situation.

"Change the world?" asked Chouhi.

"Gaim-sama and I are on a path that we hope will change the world for everyone," Kanu explained. "Will you come along with us on this?"

The excitable little boy didn't need to consider it, "Yeah!"

Kanu woke up his new sister and master at the crack of dawn so that they could get an early start to the day. After Chouhi apologized to the magistrate, they would have a lot of travelling to do. Of course, part of that wakeup call wasn't because Chouhi had wrapped himself to Naomi around and having one hand on one of Naomi's breast during the night, having pleasant dreams about families. No, Kanu wasn't embarrassed by such an intimate gesture and in his struggles to get out woke everyone up. No, he didn't use the travelling excuse to cover his tracks. Nope, not Kanu Unchou!

"Fuwaaa," Naomi yawned as she exited Chouhi's hut to see the other boys. "So after we head back to town, where do we go next?"

"Like before, wherever the rumors or the wind take us," Kanu smiled.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Chouhi cheered, excited to be off on an even bigger adventure than mere banditry.

"Okay, okay, we'll be off then. Do you have everything you need?" Kanu smiled, wanting to make sure they were all prepared for travel.

"Yep!" Chouhi grinned, hefting his shoulder pack. "So let's go!"

The joyous air however was soon dissipated by the terrified cries of "Daidai!" Bursting up from the path were the members of the Daidai Bandits, all looking scuffed up and terrified over something. They were all short of breath and the tallest girl was carrying her little sister who was sniffling, on the verge of crying.

"All of you?" Kanu blinked, approaching the children. "Didn't I send you all back to the village?"

"Boss, the village is in trouble!" the chubby boy exclaimed. "It's being attacked and they're beating up everyone and trying to take everything!"

"Bandits?" Kanu questioned, his eyes becoming hard and fierce.

The little girl cried, "Monsters! There are monsters attacking!"

"Monsters?" Naomi questioned in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Kanu was skeptical. He knew the kids as the Daidai Bandits were known to kick up trouble for fun. Crying monster to his master who brought them down as payback wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility.

"No, it's true! Please! The monsters are destroying everything!" cried the ponytails girl.

"Yosh!" Chouhi declared, lifting his spear. "The Daidai Bandits don't turn their back on their homes when they're in need! I'll crush those monsters!"

"Okay," Naomi frowned, turning to the children. "We'll go and see what we can do. The rest of you stay here and don't do anything that will let these guys know where you went. Don't light a fire, don't shout too loud, don't even try to do anything like bring animals or something since they might hear the calls. Got it?"

"Got it," the five children nodded.

"Let's go!" Kanu ordered, prompting Chouhi and Nagata to follow him, running down the mountain path back towards the village.

Kanu, Chouhi and Nagata ran into the village to see the chaos. The kids were right, monsters were attacking the village. They were shaped like men, but dressed in robes of brown and white with black sleeves and pants, looking like they were initiates of some kind of order of fighters or dojo. Their heads were pure white, but not just white but corpse-like white. The rest of their heads were concealed by black bandanas and blindfolds with silver markings on them. None of the men were armed, but they exhibited superior martial arts skills when they fought the guards, easily disarming them before brutally beating them down. They didn't kill, but seemed to savor the pain they were causing in civilian or soldier alike. When they weren't attacking people recklessly, they were instead collecting everything of value and taking it to a large pile of swag. Food, gold, silks, anything which could be considered valuable in any sense was taken.

Kanu and Chouhi began to growl, taking stances, but Naomi remained still as she couldn't believe what she was looking at, "Rinshi?"

"Gaim-sama, you know these creatures?" asked Kanu.

"Yeah!" Naomi continued to gape. "They're Jiang-shi! They're revived students of RinJyuKen Akugata! The thrive on fear and pain but...I thought they were just a story!" Well, then again her belt and Lockseeds were just supposed to be toy.

"Jiang-shi? Zombies?" Chouhi blinked, but then began to smile. "Oh wow! Just like a scary story! Amazing!"

"Not amazing!" Kanu frowned. "Gaim-sama, can they be defeated?"

"Just destroy the bodies and they go down! They aren't the hardest of opponents! It's the Rinrinshi you have to look out for," Naomi replied, his fangirl knowledge going on automatic as she continued to be in a whirlwind of confusion as to how Rinshi could exist in ancient China.

"Then we shall defeat them!" Kanu insisted.

"Yeah!" Chouhi agreed.

Finally one Rinshi seemed to take notice of the trio. Making a hollow rasping noise, it collected a group of its comrades and they began hopping towards them as Jiang-shi were known to do. Neither Chouhi nor Kanu were intimidated as they faced the zombies down.

"Prepare yourselves, Rinshi!" Kanu called, charging at the monsters.

"Hiyaaaa!" Chouhi followed with his own spear.

"Ah!" Naomi gaped. Se was rooted to the spot as she watched her two friends attack the Rinshi. Unlike the soldiers and civilians, the two seemed to be able to hold their own. Chouhi was batting the Rinshi left and right, taking them all by surprise with how strong he was. Kanu likewise was using his superior skill to strike at the Rinshi, some of them exploding into purple ash as he struck lethal blows on them. Despite how skilled the Rinshi were, Kanu was proving better with all his bandit-busting experience.

"Wow," Naomi gaped. However, she was suddenly caught in a headlock by a strong cold arm which caused him to choke. She grabbed at the arm, but the grip was just much too strong and she was at the owner's mercy. Fortunately, the owner just threw her to the side where she crashed into a pile of wicker baskets.

"Itai," Naomi groaned. Shaking his head, he looked up to see a Rinshi approaching him, hopping like the others. "Oh man."

Scrambling backwards, Naomi felt her body tremble as she was faced with an actual killer that likely had a lifetime of experience in a deadly martial art behind it. Still, the Japanese girl reminded herself that she had something which the Rinshi didn't have themselves. Reaching into her uniform, she produced her SengokuDriver and dug out her Orange Lockseed. Praying for the devices to work a second time, she pressed the SengokuDriver to her waist and a yellow belt wrapped around her, locking it into place.

The Rinshi paused, confused.

"Here goes!" Naomi grimaced, hitting the release switch to her Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

A zipper opened a circular portal in the air above Naomi and the metal orange hovered as it slowly came down. All fighting paused as the nearby Rinshi noticed what was happening, even Kanu and Chouhi stopping in confusion. Nagata swiftly placed the Lockseed into the Drive Bay before locking it in place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The SengokuDriver released a Japanese horagai music as Naomi prepared himself, gripping the Cutting Blade lever. It seemed that the appearance of the Orange Arms and the music from the SengokuDriver had caused all eyes to fall on Naomi. Kanu was actually starting to smile as he witnessed the event.

"What's she doing?" Chouhi asked, utterly confused why everyone was staring, even if there was a large orange hanging in the sky.

"Henshin!" Naomi declared loudly before she sliced the Lockseed open.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The Orange Arms dropped on Naomi and her pre-Arms suit formed before the Orange Arms opened up and completed the transformation, the Daidaimaru materializing in her left hand. Chouhi was stunned and the Rinshi seemed taken aback. The newly transformed Kamen Rider drew her second weapon and took a stance against the martial arts zombies.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Let's Dance On My Stage!" Gaim announced. She had heard the original Gaim use a pre-battle line so she came up with his own.

The Rinshi managed to recover their senses, and actually forgetting about Kanu and Chouhi, charged for Gaim en masse. The Rider, though afraid, remembered her kendo lessons and charged back. She struck out at the Rinshi, slashing through them or kicking them aside if they got too close. She struck several lethal blows, causing them to explode as they fell. Three of them leaped at him and knocked her back. Shaking her head, she pulled the Pallete Slide and charged up five shots before letting loose on them. The energy bullets crashed into the Rinshi, knocking them back and unlike the bandits the previous day the Rinshi exploded on the spot.

Kanu smiled, impressed that Gaim was able to handle the Rinshi. She was definitely the Messenger of Heaven. Chouhi, however, was awestruck. She hadn't looked like a warrior when he first met her but now he was re-evaluating his opinion of Naomi.

"Kanu-san! Chouhi! I could use some help here!" Gaim called to them as more Rinshi heard the commotion and came to investigate.

"Bring them on!" Chouhi cheered, running for the approaching Rinshi.

"Right!" Kanu nodded, running to follow his new young brother.

The three were quick to take on the footsoldiers, smashing them down with cuts and strikes. While stronger, the Rinshi weren't too, too much more durable than a regular human being. Soon, they were all exploding into purple ashes and soon the group was collecting together in ranks once again to make one more final charge.

"Ha! Too easy!" Chouhi bragged, preparing to charge at the group.

"I got them," Gaim spoke up, hitting the Cutting Blade once again.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim lifted the Daidaimaru, the sections of the orange slice blade lighting up. Once it was ready, she charged at the group of Rinshi. Before they could break ranks to fight, she instead slashed wide, cutting through the Rinshi with a wide strike of orange power. It spread out like a slice of an orange which caused all of the Rinshi to explode in a shower of ash and purple smoke.

"And that's how it's done!" Gaim laughed, standing straight.

"Awesome!" Chouhi cheered, running over to Gaim. "You cut through all those monsters like they were nothing! Could you teach me how to do that too?"

"Maybe later," promised Gaim.

"Gaim-sama, that was very impressive," Kanu praised as he jogged to the pair. "It certainly rests any doubts anyone may have about you being the Messenger of Heaven."

"The what?" asked Chouhi.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Gaim rubbed the back of her head humbly.

"So this was why those punks didn't come back."

The cutting voice burst the happy bubble of the trio as they turned to see who had spoke. At the end of the street was another Jiang-Shi, but it was considerably different. It wore red robes with furry shoulders, a golden front, white pants, and red boots. Its face was revealed, but was just as ghostly white as the Rinshi with dark hollow eyes and red lining around them. Resting on top of his head was a metal cap which was adorned with a spider on his forehead.

"Looks like we missed one," quipped Chouhi.

"Oh no," Gaim groaned, taking another stance. "Careful, this one's a Rinrinshi. He's probably the leader of this bunch. He's going to be way more powerful than the others!"

"How much stronger?" asked Kanu, taking a stance.

"Well," Gaim frowned. "The Rinshi are just forced to use the common style of the RinJyuKen Akugata. This guy has earned the right to develop and master his personal Beast-Fist, granting him the body of a Beastman."

"Hnn," the Rinrinshi frowned. "You are oddly well-informed about us.."

"Let's just say I've spent a long time studying you guys," Gaim retorted, pointing her Musou Saber at the Rinrinshi. "You've got one chance to clear out! I suggest you take it before I put you back down six feet under!"

"Bah! I don't fear a human!" the Rinrinshi snorted before he took a stance, his body beginning to flow with a dark purple miasma, "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

"A spell?" Kanu tensed.

"Worse," Gaim took a stance.

The Rinrinshi's body began to warm and bulge in places before promptly exploding in a cloud of purple ash. Rather than dying though, the Rinrinshi had instead changed. Its torso looked like a large hairy spider had crawled across the front, the legs wrapping around the torso to the back where the abdomen bulged out. His arms had jagged spikes of hair with black gauntlets and greaves covering his arms and legs, decorated with more spiked hair. His waist was protected with black metal, protective but still mobile. The Rinrinshi's head was covered with protective steel, but the visor was open to reveal eight glassy insect-like eyes.

Kanu and Chouhi stepping back from the new form of the creature.

"RinJyu Spider-Ken! Gumokage!" the newly identified Gumokage took a stance. "Now you face me!"

"Bring it!" Gaim challenged before she charged towards the Beastman. Gumokage snorted and ducked to the ground before scuttling back much like a spider would. Gaim frowned and struck at the Beastman again and again, but the kaijin was able to leap back, actually landing on a nearby wall like a spider could stick to walls.

"Oh come on!" Gaim groaned, but pull the Pallete Slide and shooting off several rounds. The attack seemed to have caught the Spider-Ken user off guard as sparks flew from the impacts. Gumokage fell, screaming in pain before he crashed through an awning into the street.

"Ugh!" the Beastman groaned. "A gun?! You have a gun in this primitive era?!"

"Are you gonna whine?"

Gumokage snarled and picked himself up. "You asked for it! _RinJyu Spider-ken! Ringi! Fukusu no Amufomu!_" He then performed his technique and two additional pair of arms grew from his body. "Now I have three times the power!"

"And got three times more hideous," quipped Gaim. She then charged at Gumokage and swung his swords only for the Beastman to catch them in his hands. "Huh?"

"Gotcha!" the Spider Beastman laughed before he used his additional arms to punch Gaim repeatedly in the chest. One last blow sent Gaim flying, his weapons in his opponent's grip. The Rider was sent tumbling before she landed on his back, groaning.

"Now, what can you do without your weapons?" Gumokage asked tauntingly when all of a sudden he was slashed twice in the back. "Argh!" He dropped the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru before he spun around, only to be struck again across the chest, painfully. "GAH!"

"Huh?" Gaim then gawked. "Kanu-san? Chouhi?"

"I will not allow you to further harm Gaim-sama!" Kanu snapped.

"Yeah! He just agreed to be my big brother!" Chouhi agreed.

"Grrr! Fine! I was ordered to take down the brat and I can take Unchou with him too!" Gumokage growled as he took another stance. "_Rinjyu Spider-Ken! Ringi! Hakai no Hachi Ken!_" Gumokage leaped into the air before unleashing blazing punches and kicks from all of his arms and legs, striking at Kanu and Chouhi from an impossible number of angles for a single opponent. The pair tried their best to defend, but the strikes were too many and from too many angles, knocking them both back with cries of pain, landing on either side of Gaim.

"Kanu-san! Chouhi!" Gaim cried out.

"Ha!" Gumokage laughed, landing again. "So ends the legends of two of the Five Tiger Generals before it even begins!"

Gaim clenched her fists. How dare this monster beat on her friends then mock them? Gaim retrieved both her weapons and swiftly combined the ends of her Daidaimaru and Musou Saber together to form the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode.

"Gumokage! This ends now!" challenged Gaim.

"So it will!" the Rinrinshi laughed. "Only I will win!"

Gaim yelled, ignoring all fear, pain, and tiredness as she charged at the Rinrinshi with nothing but its destruction in mind. Gumokage raced at Gaim in return and the two struck at one another in a fierce clash of orange Lockseed power and purple Rinki. The two powers clashed before both sides passed each other before skidding across the ground. Gaim landed properly on the ground, but Gumokage landed with a scream, one of his arms a smoking stump while the limb itself landed several feet away.

"My arm! My arm!" Gumokage screamed, trying to keep the purple Rinki from oozing out of his wound like blood.

"For what you did of my friends, it won't end with just that!" Gaim shouted, standing up. Grabbing her Orange Lockseed, she unlocked it and removed it.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

Shee then put it into the Musou Saber's Driver Launch and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Taste my Hissatsu!" Gaim declared.

"**1, 10, 100, 1000, 10000!**"

"SEIYAAAAAAA!"

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Gaim charged at Gumokage, but fired a beam of orange energy ahead of him. It struck the Beastman, trapping him inside of an orange field of energy which looked like an actual orange. Gaim dashed in close before she slashed wide, using both blades of her combined weapon to strike at the orange and Rinrinshi. The strike flashed and the orange was sliced into two, containing two halves of Gumokage. The Beastman screamed in agony before the entire construct exploded in a blast of purple fire, sending orange slices in all directions before they vanished.

"Show's over," Gaim sighed, standing up again. She was relieved when the Rinrinshi was destroyed and was about to cancel her transformation when she heard a loud scream. Adrenaline spiking again, Gaim and her recovering friends took off to the front of the village where they recognized the hostess of the restaurant pointing out past the gates of the village.

Chouhi, Gaim and Kanu skidded to a halt at the main entrance of the village and saw an army of Rinshi hopping towards them. The group looked like there was enough of the soldiers in it to level the village twice over.

"Oh no," Gaim groaned.

"Tsk!" Kanu frowned. "Why send so many soldiers for one village?"

"We can take them! We can beat them all!" Chouhi cried, lifting her spear into the air.

"No, there's too many," Gaim spoke as she stepped forward. "But I think I have a way to take care of them." Attached to her belt were extra Lockseeds and he took hold of one. It resembled a watermelon, marked with the code L.S.-10. Unlike the original Gaim when he first used it, she knew exactly what this Lockseed could do. Stepping forward past the gates so to get some space she looked back at her friends, "Boys, you better step back to give me some room."

"Huh?" asked Chouhi, but Kanu listened and gently pulled the smaller boy back.

Once they were clear, Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber, still adorned with the Orange Lockseed as she lifted his newest weapon and unlocked it.

"**SUIKA!**"

This caused her Orange Arms to vanish before she locked the Suika Lockseed into her SengokuDriver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The same music played and the zipper portal opened above her. This time it was several times bigger to accommodate the size of the metallic fruit which descended.

"A watermelon?" Kanu gaped.

"It's so big!" exclaimed Chouhi.

"Here goes," Gaim sighed, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed was split open to reveal the red insides on top, and a double-ended sword styled after a watermelon on the bottom half.

"**SOIYA!**"

The massive watermelon came down and, at first appearances, came crashing down on top of Gaim, removing her from sight entirely. It caused everyone who was witnessing it to gasp in shock, fearing that the surprising hero had suddenly ended herself.

"GAIM-SAMA!" Kanu screamed in horror.

"He got squished!" Chouhi cried, pointing at the large watermelon.

After several moments of being still, the giant metal watermelon spoke.

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

"**YOROI MODE!**"

The Suika Arms jumped up and shifted, the shell of the watermelon shifting and sliding, reforming into the image of a large suit of armor with green shoulder pads, chest, and legs with darker green armor. Gripped in its hand was a double-bladed sword styled like watermelon slices. Gaim's body could be seen within the armor, controlling it easily. The head on top was dome-shaped with a large gold and red decoration like a samurai's helmet. A visor was on the face, but inside was Gaim's helmet with the visor coloured like a watermelon slice.

"Alright, here I go!" shouted Gaim as she charged at the army of Rinshi, leaving everyone gaping at the sight of the giant-armored warrior. In mid-run, Gaim's Suika Arms changed back into a watermelon.

"**ODAMA MODE!**"

It rolled on its side and slammed into the Rinshi, sending them flying like bowling pins.

"**YOROI MODE!**"

Now back in Suika Arms' humanoid configuration, Gaim swung at the Rinshi. With such monstrous punching power, any Rinshi that got hit by her fist was destroyed in an instant. Her Suika Sojinto was used as well to cut them down. They leapt at her but he spun and struck them down.

Despite the amount of them she took down in the charge, there were two more contingents left. Any number of them could slip around and head to the village. Not wanting to waste anymore time or risk innocent people, Gaim struck the Cutting Blade over the Suika Lockseed once.

"**SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!**"

Gaim gathered green energy in the Suika Sojinto and sent it at the Rinshi, gathering them up and trapping them in an energy ball shaped like a watermelon. Now immobilized and incapacitated, they were at Gaim's mercy. Mercy that she did not have as she charged towards the watermelon and slashed at it several times with her Suika Sojinto. The strikes flashed green, causing the watermelon to crack like at a beach game before it erupted in purple fire, taking all of the Rinshi with it.

"Ha!" Gaim laughed before turning back to the village. "I think that takes care of that." She closed the Suika Lockseed and the Suika Arms vanished along with the rest of her suit. Naomi then landed on her feet, completely winded as she stumbled a bit in her landing.

The villagers could only stare as she walked towards them before all of a sudden someone applauded followed by loud cheering. As she came back towards the village, she was met with adoring villagers, Kanu, and Chouhi as they ran out to greet him.

"How did you do that?"

"That was amazing!"

"Can I use fruit as a weapon too?" asked Chouhi.

Kanu was silent, but his smile was unmistakable, '_Just as I thought. You are the Messenger of Heaven, Gaim-sama._'

Of course it wasn't just the villagers that were congratulating Naomi.

"Step aside! Step aside! Make way!" It was the magistrate as he had his soldiers break the crowd apart so he could approach Nagata. "You!"

"Huh?" Naomi responded, pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Were you the one who defeated those wretched creatures?" the magistrate demanded to know.

"Well...you could say that..." answered Naomi hesitantly. She didn't like the look in the magistrate's eyes. The magistrate clasped Naomi's hand. "Oi!"

"Please stay! Become my personal bodyguard and deal with the bandits! I'll pay you double the amount I pay my men!" the magistrate bargained. Nagata opened her mouth several times, truly unsure of what she could say to get out of the situation without getting into some kind of trouble.

Kanu came to the rescue, "My apologies, but the Messenger of Heaven cannot accept."

The crowd grew silent, all of them beginning to gape.

"What?" asked Chouhi. "What's that mean?"

"According to Kanu-san I'm supposed to be some prophesied savior. I'm not too sure myself," Naomi answered honestly.

"Oh, cool!" Chouhi grinned. "So that's why you have that cool armor and powers!"

Someone then spoke up, "Messenger of Heaven. That means she's a goddess. A warrior from Heaven."

"And her armor...then she could be..."

"An Armored War Goddess!"

Naomi blinked at the title and looked to Kanu who was merely smiling proudly at her. For some reason, she couldn't help but think that the title was rather catchy. She just hoped that it didn't spread too far, but she doubted that it wasn't going to be the case considering how much people believed in the Messenger of Heaven.

"Then I'll pay you triple!" the magistrate raised his offer. Having the Messenger of Heaven under his employ would definitely boost his reputation. Maybe even make him an imperial magistrate. Or maybe...marrying him since she is a goddess.

"That's very generous of you, but like Kanu-san said I can't accept," declined Naomi politely. "Besides, we were on our way anyway. Plenty of places to go and all. The Messenger's duty is never done and all that."

The magistrate cringed, biting the hem of his robe as he tried to think of something, anything to convince the Messenger to stay and enhance his reputation but nothing came to him. What could one offer? She refused money and property and all that was left was something to offering her for an arrangement marriage.

"So then, we will be on our way," Kanu smiled, taking Nagata by the arm and turning back to the road. "Thank you for your generosity while we were here."

"Oh! Wait for me!" Chouhi cried, heading out to follow. "I want to say goodbye to the other Daidai Bandits first!"

"Of course we can," Kanu smiled. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

The goodbyes exchanged between Chouhi and her friends was rather touching and heartfelt as Kanu and Naomi watched on. Even the pig was crying, spilling tears from its eyes as Chouhi hugged it, promising to come back and visit someday.

"Still think it's a good idea for her to come along?" Naomi asked Kanu. "It could get dangerous."

"He has potential and he doesn't have any family here. So, I think it's best if he travelled with us," Kanu told Nagata.

"Yeah, I have to admit that I wouldn't feel right if we just left him here. He's grown on me," Naomi grinned in agreement.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Let's go!" Chouhi called, running ahead of the pair.

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Kanu waved to Chouhi. While they walked, Kanu looked to his other travelling companion, "Well Gaim-sama. How do you feel knowing you truly are the Messenger of Heaven?"

"I dunno. Armored War Goddess kinda sounds way better than Messenger of Heaven, don't ya think?" Naomi replied.

"Hardly as dignified," Kanu said. "Remember, you are not here to wage war, but bring peace. We can't let you get caught up in conflicts lest we lose you and our chance for peace at long last."

"Gotcha, Kanu-san," saluted then pulled out his SengokuDriver and smiled at it. Messenger of Heaven or not, she finally had power to do something. Maybe this was the reason she was given this power. "Besides, who knows if there are still Rinshi and Rinrinshi out there?"

"You know, you have yet to explain to me what that object is," Kanu reminded, looking at the SengokuDriver. "Is it the vessel of your magic powers?"

"Something like that," Naomi nodded. "Using it and my Lockseeds, I can generate suits of armor and weapons to help me fight." She giggled. When Kanu says magic powers, she feels like she is some Maho Shoujou.

"An impressive power as proven earlier. Honestly, you had me worried earlier when that giant watermelon looked like it had crushed you."

"Sorry. I promise that it's the only one that does that," Naomi assured him, unable to help but chuckle slightly since she knew how silly it may have looked from the canon series. "So, where are we headed to next?"

Kanu chuckled lightly, "You seem hard of hearing. I have said before, we have no set destination. Simply wherever the wind or rumors take us."

"Guess that's a plan then," Naomi relaxed. "I doubt things will get boring."

She was right about that.

News had a habit of travelling swiftly in these lands. Much like Kanu's reputation, Naomi's own legend was just beginning.

**Okay this is a recap of Koihime Musou; Tale of the Armored War God, where all the characters' gender change, okay some of you may say that the three kingdoms characters were already males in real life, but is a 'what if' idea, in this Koihime or Koiojin Musou all the male characters are young and handsome.**

**If you wish me to continue go to my poll and vote, and I may keep going, there might be some changes from the original AWG. Looking forward to it.**

**If you wish to know about the OVA, come to my 'A serie of my Stories' where you can find the preview.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. NEWS AND COMMERCIAL

**NEWS!**

**TO ALL THE ARMORED WAR GODS FANS OUT THERE!**

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST OVA!**

**IS NOW PUBLISH IT!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Oh, and I won't let this chapter go to wasted

**COMMERCIAL KITAAAA!**

"Link start!"

_Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG, is the greatest game ever in the whole wide world._

"YAAAAH!" A player with blond hair with red tips slash a blue boar with his sword before it explode in pixels.

"Man, this game is great! Can't believe Dukey is missing all of it" The same player said to himself. "A world where you can be someone else."

_But this game is soon turning into a world of nightmare._

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one can on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." The red hodded Kayaba said. "The NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life"

The same player look at the mirror before he was engulfed by a blue light.

FLASH!

When the light die down, the player looks at the mirror again only to see a 11-year-old boy with freaky blond with the tips of his spikey hair bright red and blue eyes, this was his true form from the real world.

_The game has become a Death Game._

= cue _Crossing field by LiSA_=

"W-w-who is this kid?! Is freaking good!"

"They say that a 11-year-old player had managed to complet a quest that was meant for level 20 players while he use to be level 16."

"Man, you must have some guts there kid." Agil said.

DUEL MATCH: FLAMER VS. KIRITO

"YAAAH!" Flamer smash his sword as Kirito blocked with his own sword.

"You can't go on solo." Kirito said to Flamer.

"But what about you? Your a solo player as well." Flamer said to Kirito.

"Your really something, aren't you?" Asune said.

"Mom, Dad, Susan, Mary and Dukey, I swear I will get out of this game." Flamer said as he close his journal.

_Starring..._

"Is Johnny...Johnny Test." Flamer now identified himself as Johnny Test told his real name to Kirito and Asuna

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; Sword Test Online (Johnny Test x Sword Art Online crossover) _

COMING SOON.

* * *

_The peace we once knew shatter like glass. For a thousand years, the battle has been waged. The tides of war is soon to change. We need a savior who could undo that which have been did._

In a cave not far from South Park, four warriors conversate over the warmth of the burning fire.

"I'll do it!" Kyle stated.

The three boys look at Kyle for a moment. "Jews can't be saviors remember." Cartman replied. "We need the new kid."

Stan the warrior turned to face the wizard. "What new kid?" Stan demanded.

"A new kid will be coming to South Park in a few weeks." Cartman stated.

"But how can we trust him?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"It is not just him, but more then four." Cartman corrected.

"Four?" Stan exclaimed.

"Exactly, four new kids, four brothers, but in the prophecy said: 'In the tides of war for the sacred relic, a brave warrior will come to end it'. One of those new kids must be the savior." Cartman assured.

_The war for the treasured relic has begin._

"One of those new kids has the power we have yet to understand!" Stand told to Kyle.

"But how can we be so sure?!" Kyle asked.

_Sides will fight._

"Kick his ass, new kid!"

"Cartman is just using you and your brothers!"

_Enemies will strike_

"We'll have obliterate all over the town." The big bad governor said.

"I'll shall raise an army of darkness and kill the earth!"

Which of the four is the true savior?

...

...

...

"Is this your first time getting probe? Yeah is a pain, but this is what happens when your in the quite little mountain town, but at least we don't have to deal with traffic." Randy Marsh said.

South Park: The Stick of Truth

Coming soon...

* * *

**RE-A-DY-!**

"Henshin!"

=Cue _Individual System by TETRA FANG_=

_If Ranma Saotome's life wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with Fangires._

"Fangire are monsters who feed on life force energy from humans." The manager explained. "It is our job to hunt them down."

"Let me join your organization! If there's only one thing I keep it from my Pop is that martial arts are meant to protect the weak." Ranma said.

_But this time, he does it by his own free will, and not from anyone else._

"How can a 'human' be able to defeat ME?" Said the man with his face turning stained glasse.

_He will fight them as..._

"Hey, who's that guy in a suit of armor?" Asked one of the students of Furinkan.

"Some kind of super hero?" Answered by another student.

"Kyaaa! Is a knight in shining armor!" A female student squealed.

"A white knight!" Another female student squealed.

"That guy is just a poser in a tin-canne suit!" Akane said.

"I'd call this guy Kamen Rider IXA." Nabiki said.

_...Kamen Rider IXA!_

**I-X-A KN-UC-KL-E AT-TA-CK-!**

"Have some IXA Knucklesandwich!" Ranma as IXA yelled as he launch the attack on the Fangire.

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; **Ranma 1/2: IXA Chronicles**_

**FI-ST ON!**

_Coming soon..._

* * *

"I use magic, I'm a mage."

-Cue _Life is SHOWTIME_-

_Johnny Hoseki is a young 5th grader boy, but his also a mage._

"Henshin!"

"_**Flame, please!**_"

Johnny transformed into Wizard as he twirling his WizarSwordGun.

"That's ridiculous , Phantom don't exist." Major Rika said.

"They're magical creatures who manifest themselves inside the bodies of the Gate that fall into despair before being born into our world." Johnny explained.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Wizard fires at the Ghouls while protecting the Gate.

_Fighting Phantoms is a big job for a young boy of his age._

"I have been fighting alone all these years." Johnny said to Doremi Harukaze

"Johnny-kun, your not alone on this, let me and the girls help you." Said Onpu Segawa his childhood friend putting her hands to confert him.

"Saa, Showtime!" Wizard declared as he raise his hand.

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME_

_Now published with two chapters._

* * *

**_That's all folks._**


End file.
